


Boundaries

by cndrow



Series: Canon-Compliant Promnis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Noctis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompto in lingerie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), exploring new and old kinks, first confessions, no matter what issues are covered in this story there will always be enthusiastic consent, rating will increase for later chapters, realistic anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: There's still a lot to learn about being in a relationship. Fortunately Prompto gets help in unexpected ways from his best friends- and even gets to help Noctis as he learns.. by dragging him along with his revelations, kicking and screaming.





	1. Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to TheRegalHarvester for volunteering to beta read for me!

Itchy. Tight. Weird.

Really, really fucking weird.

Prompto closed his eyes, counted to five, then opened them again. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching his arms and thighs shiver even as a bead of sweat slipped down his forehead. He was so hot he felt cold, or so cold he felt hot; something like that.

The lacy negligee and panties were a light pink, matching the full-body flush he had going on. Thin ribbons arched over his shoulders, holding up the curtain of sheer fabric that swung over his chest, reaching almost to his bellybutton. The panties, _oh god_ , they were far too small; his dick, though completely limp, was straining where it was propped toward his hip, just visible behind the swirled patterns.

The black stockings, though.. Prompto tilted his head, backing further away from the mirror, his calves bumping the edge of the shower as he tried to get the full effect of the getup. The stockings didn’t match, but the thick material was soft and felt electric when his thighs touched. Those, yeah, he could definitely see the appeal.

The rest? He tentatively touched the fabric at his chest, watching himself flinch. It wasn’t that it was new, or different, or whatever.. there was something about it-

A light rap at the door made him jump.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice was just as soft as his knock. “Are you alright, dear?”

Prompto looked back at himself, mouth set in a firm line, and nodded once. “Yep! Sorry, this takes a bit of time to, uh, get into.”

“Mm. Would you like assistance?”

Any other time, that teasing slant to Ignis’ voice would make Prompto melt and agree without thinking, but his worried eyes staring back from the mirror made him pause. “No, uh, I’m managing! Just a bit longer, sorry.”

“Take your time, darling, there’s no rush.”

Prompto sighed as he listened to Ignis step away from the door. He had to leave the bathroom sometime- he was pretty sure he’d been in here for almost a half hour by now- but every time he reached for the doorknob his hand shook.

 _It’s just Iggy,_ he chided, squaring his shoulders and sticking out his tongue at himself _. Y’know, your boyfriend? Your very sexy boyfriend who’s waiting to blow your mind all night? Yeah,_ that _guy. You wanna do this for him, don’t you? Yeah, yeah you do. You got this, Prom!_

Pep talk complete! …And he was still standing there like a statue.

A few seconds passed, then a few more, and Prompto reached up to slap his cheeks. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. Here we go.”

Refusing the urge to look in the mirror one last time, he gripped the knob, turned it, plastered on a smile and stepped out.

Ignis was sitting nearby in one of the fancy armchairs, glued to his phone, wrapped in one of the fluffy white bathrobes they always found in the Leville’s fancier rooms. He glanced up when Prompto took a step toward him, an easy smile on his face- then froze. Eyes wide, sculpted lips parted, the phone slipped from his hand and bounced onto the carpet.

Prompto felt a shiver crawl up his spine at that stare. Ignis’ eyes were intense at the best of times, but now they felt like lasers. His arms and feet felt heavy, too big for his body, and Prompto wobbled a bit as he walked up to his boyfriend. At least his smile held.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathed, sliding out of the chair and onto his knees, staring up at him in awe. “You.. I.. I have no words. I need a moment to drink you in.”

Prompto huffed a laugh, shyly looking away, nails digging into his palms hard enough to hurt. That look on Iggy’s face.. He looked like- like- honestly, this was a new expression. He’d seen variances of it, but the sheer worship lighting Ignis’ eyes was intoxicating. It made all the lingering anxiety worth it.

“Oh, darling.” Ignis sounded so happy, so completely and utterly gone already. “You’re beyond gorgeous. You’ve exceeded even my admittedly high expectations.” That sharp toothy smile curled below piercing eyes. “And you? What do you think?”

Prompto gasped when Ignis slid his hands up his legs, the thick fabric both heightening and dulling the sensation. He still couldn’t meet Ignis’ gaze. “It’s…” he tried, licking his lips. His tongue felt too fat for his mouth. _It’s worth it to see you like this. So worth it._ “It’s.. something, alright.”

Those hands on his thighs paused, squeezing lightly. Prompto sucked in a breath too quickly, nearly choking on spit.

“Darling?”

“Hm?” Prompto swallowed hard, alarmed to find his smile had waned, which he quickly fixed. “It’s just different, s’all.”

Ignis stood, slowly, eyes lingering on Prompto’s body, and Prompto finally looked up at him. “Different in a good way, or in a bad way?”

Prompto shrugged. It was already easier to breathe now that Ignis was eye level, but still there was that _something_ that wouldn’t loosen its grip. “I don’t know.”

Ignis paused again. “Is ‘different’ code for uncomfortable?”

Prompto wrinkled his nose, nodding. “…Yeah. But it’s okay. Totally worth it.”

The change was immediate; the joy faded from Ignis’ expression as he slung off his bathrobe and stepped behind Prompto, wrapping it around his shoulders and tying off the belt before Prompto could even react.

“Wha-?” Prompto tried to shrug it off, but Ignis held the bathrobe closed tight over him. He twisted in Ignis’ hold, his stomach clenching when he spied a sad frown. “Iggy, I _said_ it’s okay!”

“Come sit on the bed with me,” Ignis said quietly, a hand at Prompto’s back guiding him across the room.

“But-!” Prompto stumbled, hunching into the fluffy collar. That was.. nice. Better. He obediently sat, huffing his displeasure again.

“Do you feel more comfortable with that on?” Ignis asked, brows furrowed.

Prompto glanced down at himself; now all he could see was the stockings along his feet, and that weird knot in his intestines finally disappeared. “Yeah. But...” He straightened, staring Ignis down. “I just gotta get used to it. You said I could take my time!”

Ignis’ expression was unreadable- another one Prompto hadn’t seen before, which was a little frightening. He had well and truly fucked this up and was fucking it up even more by the second, but how could he fix it?

“It isn’t a matter of ‘getting used to it’,” Ignis replied slowly. “If you do not like it, then neither do I.”

“Pfft, I saw your face, that’s not true!” Prompto scoffed.

Ignis actually _flinched,_ eyes cast down in shame.

Panic. “Iggy, honest, it’s okay!” Prompto said desperately. “You really really like this, and it’s soooo worth it to see-,”

“I will never find enjoyment in your discomfort,” Ignis interrupted. He almost sounded angry. “Please, Prompto, go change into your pyjamas.”

“No.” Prompto’s chin jutted. “I wanna get used to it. Why’s that so bad?”

“It is pointless to attempt to learn to enjoy it, if you don’t now,” Ignis replied stubbornly.

“Why?”

Ignis inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. When he spoke, he sounded much more calm. “You need not condition yourself to enjoy something you do not. Especially for my sake.”

“Condition?” Prompto crossed his arms, turning to fully face him. “What are you talking about? Hell, I’m nervous, okay? I have never in my life worn anything like this, but I’m loving the way you look at me. _Looked_ at me, at least, when I came out. Okay?”

Another brief silence, then Ignis nodded. “Can we discuss what makes you nervous, then? Is it the material? The cut of the fabric? The colour? The feminine nature of the ensemble? Tell me.”

“Nope.” Even Prompto was surprised by his own quick answer. “None of that.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yep.”

“...None of those things?”

“Nope, not a bit.” Prompto began giggling, ducking his head and resting it against Ignis’ shoulder. “You’ve seen my Crownsguard uniform, right?”

“Obviously?”

“Y’see that plaid bit swinging from my jacket?”

“...Yes, and I’ve meant to ask, why that particular design choice?”

“Because it looks like a skirt from behind,” Prompto sniggered. “Very flattering on me, I thought.”

Ignis drew away from him so he could catch his gaze, surprise and admiration shining on his face. “You’re serious?”

“ _I am quite serious indeed,_ ” Prompto said, mimicking his accent, and Ignis swatted at him. “Feminine clothing, not a problem here. I don’t care. If it’s pretty, it’s pretty, and I like it.”

“Oh.”

“I’m just…” Prompto gave a half-smile. “It makes me anxious in a way I can’t explain. I’m trying though, sugar.”

“I know you are.” A hand snaked around Prompto’s back, rubbing soothing circles through the thick fabric of the bathrobe. “And I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your effort.”

“I’ve felt it before, though, if that helps?” Prompto offered. He felt Ignis tense beside him.

“Ah! It would help tremendously if you could explain what situation you, or we, have been in when you’ve felt this before.”

“Okay, but..” Another thread of embarrassment shot through him. “It’s weird. Doesn’t seem connected. I’ve been trying to figure it out.”

“Two heads are better than one, darling.”

“Right!” Prompto fully leaned in, snuggling against Ignis, pleased when arms wrapped around him and drew him even closer. “It’s the same feeling I get when you blow me. Or when you show me naughty pics you’ve taken of me.” He sighed. “It makes no sense.”

A few seconds of silence, then Prompto heard a rumble of a chuckle against Ignis’ chest.

“It makes perfect sense, darling.”

“What?!” Prompto wriggled fully onto Ignis’ lap, staring at him in disbelief. “I’ve been trying to figure this out for weeks, and that’s it? You’ve got it? Just like that?!”

“Well…” Ingis gave that sultry smug smile that made Prompto’s toes curl. “I am the strategist, after all.”

Prompto huffed. “Point, match. What’s going on?”

Ignis’ hands settled at his waist; the familiar weight soothing tension he hadn’t know he was holding. “You, my dear, do not enjoy too much visual attention on yourself unless you’ve specifically chosen it in that moment. You do not enjoy feeling exposed, unless you are the instigator. You have no issue with being admired, taking selfies and such, but when you lose your agency, you become uncomfortable.”

Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut almost immediately. He mentally carded through memories, instances where he felt ‘exposed’, and, yes, that term fit perfectly. He got so jittery if Ignis looked at him for too long when he wore anything less than pants and a tank top.

“Do you agree?” Ignis asked quietly. “Is my assessment accurate?”

“...Probably.”

This time, Ignis sighed for dramatic effect. “I knew _something_ was bothering you, but my hints weren’t hitting the mark. It was only a matter of time before we figured this out. There is no shame in understanding one’s limits, Prompto.”

“But I don’t want it to be a limit,” Prompto whined. “How do I change it?”

“We don’t,” Ignis replied simply. “We respect your boundaries and move on.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

The brief levity vanished. “Any meaningful physical relationship is build on respect and trust. I will not willingly violate yours. If you are not enjoying something, I am no longer enjoying it either.”

“Well, I wanna get _back_ to enjoying it.” Prompto gestured widely, nearly unseating himself from Ignis’ lap. “The look on your face-! Wow. Damn, Iggy. I wanna see it again!”

“Don’t bring the conversation into a loop, Prompto. This is the end of the discussion.”

A rare lick of anger curled in Prompto’s stomach. “Why don’t I get a say in this?”

Ignis pressed on the bridge of his glasses, eyelashes fluttering briefly. “Because, as I am loathe to remind you at times, I am the more experienced of us.”

“So?” Prompto snorted. “Sorry, honey, Noct’s tried that argument on me waaaaay too many times. I’m immune. Try again.”

Ignis paused, obviously composing himself before answering. “Please trust me on this matter?”

Ouch, that was wasting a full clip of ammunition for something so dumb. Prompto folded his arms again, tilting his head. “Of course I trust you. Why else would I have put this on for you, when I was so damn nervous? I wanted to try it anyway.”

“And the experiment failed. An excellent try, but let’s set it aside.”

Prompto felt himself grin. “I wanna go scientific method on this, though. Try again and again, maybe get a different result. C’mon, give me one good reason why we can’t?”

Ignis nodded, but didn’t reply. Instead, he glanced down, grabbing one of Prompto’s hands in both of his, thumbing the palm gently. Prompto waited patiently, used to this relatively new ‘Quiet, I’m thinking’ Ignis signal. He had instantly approved when he’d noticed Ignis grabbed his hand anytime there was some hard thinking ahead; even started adopting the habit himself.

Finally there was a soft sigh, and Prompto looked up to find Ignis still looking upset. “I don’t know how to explain this without going into a wealth of detail, but I will admit you have a point. I am unable to adequately voice my concerns at the moment.” He squeezed Prompto’s hand gently. “Up, please, darling. I need a walk to clear my head.”

“What? _Now?_ ” Prompto grumbled, but immediately obeyed, slipping out of Ignis’ lap to snug closer into the bathrobe. “I mean- Yeah, of course.”

Ignis threw him a rueful smile as he stood and began dressing himself. “I know, inconvenient on our night together. I will make this up to you, darling.”

“You don’t have to make up anything,” Prompto offered more cheerfully than he felt. “I get it. You need space. I’m sorry if I.. did something wrong. Said anything wrong.”

“You didn’t, darling.” Ignis shrugged his jacket on, then leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “I am being truthful. I hadn’t considered such a conversation would bring up unpleasant memories. I wish to share them with you, but I need time first.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course, honey.” This time, Prompto’s smile was completely genuine. “Take your time.”

Ignis’ expression softened, and he ducked to give him a proper kiss before striding to the door. “I will attempt to be back within the hour.”

“Alright.” Prompto drew his knees up to his chest, glaring at the door as it shut behind his boyfriend. Then he punched the mattress, repeatedly, until his fist ached. “Well, that was stupid!” he announced to the empty room. “Good going, Prompto.”

He flung himself backwards on the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. “Okay, dude, so you don’t like too much visual attention,” he whispered. “Visual attention. Okay. Exposure. Makes sense, right? Right. But it’s _Ignis_ , you dingbat. Ignis.” Nothing about Ignis’ kind, considerate, compassionate behavior should spawn such anxiety. At least, Prompto didn’t think so. So why couldn’t they work on changing that? What bad memories did he accidentally dredge up?

A loud buzz startled him. Phone, right. Was that Ignis already? Prompto rolled and dove for his phone beside the bed, lips curling in a moue when he saw Gladio’s name pop up.

_ >18:34: Gladio: yo u guys need anything ? _

_ >18:34: Gladio: saw iggy on the stairs, ill go grab anything u guys need ? im bored anywayz _

Prompto frowned, shoving himself to his feet and heading to the bathroom before typing a quick reply.

_ >18:34: Prompto: no _

_ >18:35: Prompto: he wants a walk, u guys busy? _

_ >18:35: Gladio: b o r e d _

_ >18:35: Gladio: u ok? iggy ok? _

“Who knows?” Prompto snarled, setting his phone down on the sink and tearing off the lingerie. The stockings, though… He glanced up at the mirror again, taking in himself fully naked, the black cloth emphasising the curve of his calves and thighs. Yeah. Damn, yeah, _that_ was a good look on him. Grinning to himself, he tugged on his jeans over the stockings, then pulled on his red tank top before grabbing his phone again.

_ >18:36: Prompto: dunno. Igster got a bit weird. we mightve had a fight ?? but not really ?? can i come over while hes gone? _

There was a dull _thump-thump_ of a fist on the neighboring wall, and Gladio’s laugh was just loud enough to pierce through. “Of course, shortie!”

Prompto pocketed his phone and rushed out the door. Maybe his friends could make sense of this.. they had known Ignis a lot longer than him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, after nearly 100hrs, finished all the main and side stories for FFXV and it completely emotionally wrecked me. Fantastic. :) I am now going to live forever in Promnis OTP Land while exploring New Game+ !


	2. Imposter Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis comes back from his walk to gift Prompto with several startling revelations.

To his credit, Gladio only tossed him a quick teasing grin as Prompto took up a seat at the table between him and Noct. Prompto sucked in a breath, then held it when Noctis put up his hand for quiet, staring hatefully at the cards in his hand.

“Dude,” Prompto whispered loudly as he leaned in. “There’s two beds in here, you don’t gotta play cards for one.”

“Shut up,” Noctis muttered. “It’s a matter of pride and dignity.”

Gladio snorted. Prompto began giggling, scooting closer so he could rest against Noctis’ shoulder, then grimaced playfully as he scanned his friend’s hand. “Wow, give up while you’re ahead, buddy.”

“Shut up!” Noctis snapped with a panicky glare.

“Ha! I knew you were bluffin’,” Gladio crowed, throwing his cards on the table. A nice shiny four of a kind, which beat Noctis’ flush.

“Ouch,” Prompto offered with a sympathetic sigh. “Can I help you pick up the shattered pieces of your pride there, your majesty?”

Noctis just continued glaring at him. Prompto gently took the cards from his listless hands and set them atop Gladio’s winning hand.

“So…” Gladio leaned his chair back on two legs, folding his massive arms across his chest. “What’s up, tiny?”

“Yeah,” Noctis echoed, his irritation melting into a curious stare. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” Prompto wrinkled his nose in a frown. “Kinda confused but I’m okay. I wouldn’t call what Iggy and I just had a fight, but, like, it was intense.”

“Ah.” Gladio nodded sagely. “An’ he went for a walk to ‘clear his head’?”

“Yeah, exactly!” Ah, such relief. These guys knew what’s what with Iggy. “He wasn’t angry, and he said we’d talk later, but I still feel bad.”

Noctis tilted his head. “Why?”

“Well…” Prompto shrugged at his best friend. “I dunno how much of this you wanna hear. I could skim the details?”

“Skiiiiim,” Noctis agreed in a drawl. “But yeah, spill.”

“Lemme think.” Prompto rapped his fingers against his knees, suppressing a shiver when he felt the stockings bunched at the curve of his legs. “So, Iggy asked me if I wanted to try something for him. I thought about it for a few days and said yep, I’ll do it. So I tried it out tonight, but he figured out pretty quickly I wasn’t really, uh, enjoying it. But he, oh my god you guys, he _loved_ it, I could see it! But it made me uncomfortable and he made us stop.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Gladio grunted. “So why do you feel bad?”

“Because,” Prompto sighed, “I told him I wanted to learn to enjoy it, couldn’t he help me do that? And he shut me down _so_ fast. I argued with him for a bit, but he said nope, end of discussion, and I’m pissed I don’t get a say in this. Then he said it pulled up some bad memories and he needed a walk.” He held out his hands, palm up. “Help?”

“Huh.” Gladio propped one foot up on the table, staring at the wall.

“Weird. Bad memories?” Noctis hunched his shoulders, leaning into Prompto.

“Yeah. Said he’d tell me later.” Prompto wrapped his arm around Noctis’. “Oh, and something funny he said.. Something about me being ‘conditioned’. I dunno what that meant, but it sounded fishy.”

A crash and a yell. Prompto was halfway out of his seat, but Gladio waved him off from where he’d landed on the floor, his tipped chair skittering to a stop past the table.

“Good job, Gladio, master of deception and agility,” Noctis deadpanned.

“You tell Iggy about this and I’ll scalp you,” Gladio muttered as he sat up, rubbing his back before lurching to his feet. “Prompto, you sure he said ‘conditioned’?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, he did. Are you okay?”

“Only thing hurt s’my pride,” Gladio chuckled.

Noctis started laughing. “Karma is a beautiful thing.”

“You keep your trap shut!”

“No promises,” Noctis replied in a sing-song voice.

“What’s that mean?” Prompto asked eagerly, slouching down next to Noctis again. “Conditioned? Have you heard him say that before?”

“Yep, and I’m about to have a good long talk with him ‘bout it.” Gladio rolled a shoulder, then waved as he turned to the door. “Back in a few, kiddos.”

“Not a kid!” Prompto yelled after him. “What’s it mean? Gladio? Gla-! Dammit.”

“Oh well.” Noctis yawned, nestling his cheek against Prompto’s shoulder. “Guess you’ll find out later.”

“Ugh. So rude.” Prompto gingerly wrapped his arm around Noctis so he could hug him closer. “Do you know what it means?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Wanna play King’s Knight?”

“...Sure. Guess I’ve got the time,” Prompto muttered.

“Oh, hell, you don’t have to sound so mad about spending time with me.”

Prompto started, a shock of guilt stealing his breath before Noctis twisted and grinned up at him. “You know what I meant!”

Noctis’ grin widened. “Yeah, you aren’t getting any dick tonight.”

“Ass!”

“Oh. Or ass, I guess.”

“No- I- Shut up and fight me!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes- well, most of the time, if Prompto was completely honest- Noctis’ perpetual drowsiness was infectious. Even though they’d had several exciting rounds of King’s Knight and Prompto was still a bit on edge from the afternoon’s events, he found himself yawning and dropping his head onto Noctis’ shoulder before long. He was in that hazy almost-but-not-quite-asleep daydream state, pondering just how incredibly lucky his life had been so far, when the door banged open. Prompto started, just managing to catch Noctis before he fell forward into his lap.

Gladio shoved Ignis into the room ahead of him, wearing a smug smile Prompto instantly recognised. “There ya go, shortie. Got his head back on straight.”

“I was well on my way to achieving that myself,” Ingis replied, and was that-? Yes, that was the closest Prompto had ever seen to Ignis _pouting_. “You can’t take all the credit. You merely expedited the process.”

“Yeah, yeah. Need a hand there, tiny?”

“Yeah,” Prompto wheezed from where he was slowly folding under Noctis’ weight. “I can’t get a good grip on him. Help.”

Gladio smothered a chuckle and ran over, scooping Noctis into his arms effortlessly. “Early night, I guess. You two lemme know if you need anything. I’ll be here, bored out of my skull.”

Prompto knew that was a dirty, dirty lie; only yesterday Gladio had spent his cut from their hunting gigs on an armful of new books from the market, but of course he had to keep up the teasing front. “Yep, bye!” he said brightly, grinning at Gladio’s fake scowl before grabbing Ignis’ hand and dragging him bodily back to their own room.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Prompto felt Ignis grab his shoulders and spin him around. He caught a glimpse of a wide smile just before Ignis dove forward, pressing a heated kiss to his lips, stealing his breath.

“Again, I’m sorry for my sudden departure,” Ignis whispered when he finally pulled away. “I’m feeling much more myself now.”

 _Only because of Gladio. Because I couldn’t help you._ Prompto resisted the urge to ask, plastering on a smile. _Just what did he say to you?_

“So, darling,” Ignis continued, gently leading them to the bed to sit, “would you care to continue our earlier discussion? Or, we could save it for another day, and spend the evening relaxing together. Perhaps a bath and a nap, some light reading?”

Ignis was graciously giving him an out, but Prompto didn’t want it. Aside from all the nasty ways his insecurities could play with the unknown, he was actually pretty curious. “My choice, huh? Well, lessee…” He swung his legs up into Ignis’ lap, rubbing his toes together. “How about we talk now so my anxiety won’t eat me alive, then let’s find out together why I’m so in love with these stockings? Mm, they feel soooo good.”

Ignis’ mouth formed a perfect “O” as he gripped one of Prompto’s feet in his hands, smoothing his hands over the thick fabric. “Oh, you’ve kept them on,” he marveled with obvious appreciation. “Yes, that sounds like a wonderful evening, darling.”

“Heh.” Prompto felt a surge of pride as Ignis’ eyes lit with that same wonder and awe when he’d first emerged from the bathroom earlier. “And, I’ll start, okay?”

“Oh. Alright.” Ignis pivoted, straightening, though one hand remained on Prompto’s ankle, squeezing it affectionately.

“...I’m sorry, too,” Prompto mumbled, shrugging one shoulder. “You’re right; you’re the one with the experience, and I feel like I’m constantly running to catch up. It’s a little frustrating sometimes because I want to know everything, _now, right this second,_ but I’ve gotta be patient and learn.” He gave Ignis a half-smile. “I’m trying to be a good student.”

“And you are, my darling.” Ignis burrowed one hand under Prompto and slid him forward to fully seat in his lap. He pressed a light kiss to Prompto’s cheek before continuing. “The absolute best. I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating: you’ve always impressed me by how clever and quick you are.”

“I.. Well, I…” Prompto huffed, unable to think of what to say. Ignis’ compliments were always the perfect bandage to where it hurt the most.

A shadow crossed Ignis’ face, and he laughed once, wryly. “Even so- and please, darling, do not take this as a criticism on yourself- I am acutely aware of your inexperience. I also keep in mind, ah, the type of person you are. You are always eager to please, even at the cost of your own needs and desires.” He paused, inhaling sharply. “I am terrified I will influence you as you mature and learn. I worry you will bend and compromise too far, just to accommodate me. So there may be times, like this evening, when I unfairly shut down your protests, forgetting that you are a solid half of this relationship and most definitely have a say in anything we do.”

Prompto released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “That’s.. a lot at once,” he admitted. “Gimme a sec?”

Ignis’ smile lit his face, and just the sight of it eased Prompto’s anxiety. “But of course, darling. May I continue holding you while you think, or would you like some space?”

“Don’t you dare leave again,” Prompto muttered, throwing his arms around Ignis’ neck. “This is perfect, just gimme a minute.”

Ignis hummed in agreement, burying his nose against Prompto’s neck.

So, as usual, Ignis was spot-on, to the point it was a bit uncomfortable. Strange to think Ignis knew him just as well, or even better, than he knew himself at times. He probably was too eager to please, but Ignis didn’t know what it was like to be painfully, achingly lonely.  He could still remember how impossible the dream of having friends had been; wishing for romance and happy cuddly sex, especially with Noct’s shamefully hot friend, had been too painful to consider. There was nothing Prompto wouldn’t do to keep Ignis happy with him.

But.. that was Iggy’s point, wasn’t it? He shouldn’t have to try so hard. Because Ignis wanted him the same way Prompto did; it was enough, just being together. He was enough.

Oh gods. Accepting that was so hard. There was no way he could get that through his thick skull by the end of the evening, but he could with time. More time wasted. Ugh.

“Is that what you meant by ‘conditioned’?” Prompto finally spoke, leaning away from Ignis’ embrace so he could see those pretty eyes again. “Like, me doing stuff I don’t like, just to make you happy?”

“Mm, yes, more or less,” Ignis nodded with a serious expression. “When you said you wish to learn how to enjoy something you don’t, that.. bothered me. It sounded akin to previous sexual encounters I had when I was younger and far more careless, when I would purposefully exploit my partner for my pleasure alone.” He grimaced, reaching up to push at his glasses. “I’ve many regrets from that period of my life, and I do not wish to repeat those mistakes with you.”

“Oh. So that’s what those bad memories were?” Prompto put his hand on Ignis’ chest, over his heart. “That sounds kinda wild. Not like you at all. _At all._ ”

“Yes, well…” Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes. “It was a unique circumstance. If you asked for Gladio’s opinion on the matter, and perhaps you should just to gain his perspective, his story would sound completely different than mine. I, however, know exactly what-,”

“Gladio?” Prompto blinked. “Why him?”

Ignis paused, looking as confused as Prompto felt. “Because?” Ignis drawled, sounding uncertain.

A whole new brand of tension knotted Prompto’s stomach. “Because why would I ask him about you?”

Ignis stared at him, brows furrowed, perfect mouth digging into a frown. “I appreciate your attempt at levity, but I am being quite serious.”

“I’m not joking!” _Breathe, Prom, just breathe. This is just a dumb misunderstanding._ “Why would I ask _Gladio_ of all people about how you are in bed? _Were_ in bed? Whatever!”

Ignis still looked completely baffled. As he opened his mouth to reply, Prompto internally braced himself. _Oh god, it’s all true. It’s all true and you’re a fucking idiot!_

“Prompto, Gladio and I have had a sexual relationship since I was nearly seventeen.”

The bottom dropped out of Prompto’s stomach. _Whoop, there it is. I’m dead. I’m dying. Here we go._

“We’ve made no secret of this,” Ignis continued carefully. “ _Especially_ in the past few years as Gladio came to terms with his sexuality. We talked openly of it in front of you and Noct.”

“Jokes,” Prompto gasped. “I thought- I thought you were _joking._  Gladio, he teases all the time, and I th- thought- Oh, fuck me.”

“Darling.” Ignis gently squeezed his waist, which just made Prompto’s stomach roil. “I thought you knew. You had heard us referencing our relationship, and even engaged in the conversation at times. If I had known you hadn’t taken us seriously, I would’ve told you in as much detail as you wished on our first night together.”

“I don’t want details,” Prompto replied weakly, slipping out of Ignis’ hold and standing on wobbly legs. “I don’t wanna know that I followed _that_.” He gestured vaguely toward the wall, then clutched at his middle. “Wow, haha. Wow, I feel so small in _so_ many ways now.”

“Prompto!”

Prompto flinched at the sharp tone.

Ignis huffed, moving to stand beside him, one hand hovering by his arm but keeping his distance. “Please, listen for a moment. Do you know, Gladio and I loathed each other while growing up? Oh yes, we absolutely could not stand the sight of each other. And yet, we were expected to work together, and so we tried a variety of methods to reach a compromise. Nothing worked, until he got the bright idea to try sex.” Ignis half-turned, sniffing disdainfully. “It was, of course, an utter disaster. I came away hating the entire concept, and it’s likely he did the same. It was nearly a year before we gave it another try, something completely unplanned, which is probably why it worked.”

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat, squaring his shoulders to look up at him. He really, really didn’t want to know this, but he probably should. Ignis, at least, thought he should hear it, so...

“We were finally able to build trust afterwards, and so we continued to use sex purely as a vehicle for learning about each other.” Ignis tilted his head, catching Prompto’s gaze and offering a small smile. “But that’s all it’s ever been. A learning device, at times an outlet. We made plenty of mistakes with each other, but it led to strengthening our friendship instead of destroying it. There was, I admit, a time when I wondered if there was anything romantic attached to it, but I never had the time to puzzle it out because you happened.”

“Me?” Prompto echoed dully. “What about me?”

Ignis glanced down, twining their fingers together. “I can remember the moment vividly, made all the more precious by how commonplace it must have appeared to you. You had offered to assist with washing the dishes, but you dropped your towel in the sink.” Ignis paused, stifling a laugh. “You pulled it out of the water, wrung it out and then threw it in Noct’s face, who was sitting nearby.”

Prompto bit his lip, trying and failing to remember. “Sounds like me.”

“Noct yelled, fell out of his seat, and you were laughing _so hard._ So hard your eyes had closed, gasping for breath, and…” Ignis sighed theatrically. “I fell in love. I knew, then, that’s what was missing. You.”

Prompto started as Ignis pulled him close, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Those gorgeous eyes were impossibly soft as Prompto stared up at him, wanting to speak, but the words kept dying in his throat.

“Because you, love, are everything I need and desire,” Ignis whispered reverently. “ _You_ are the complete package, mind, heart and body. You’re perfect for me, Prompto, and I would suffer through my immature idiocy a thousand times over as long as that road led me to you.”

Prompto desperately held his breath, trying to stall the tears. “I d- don’t,” he stuttered, licking his lips. “I don’t know what to say. That’s- That’s...”

Ignis closed his eyes, leaning down to bump their noses. “You don’t have to say anything, Prompto. I just wanted you to know what you mean to me, and why I might be tempted to be a bit overzealous with you at times.” He huffed a laugh. “Please, don’t let me speak over you, or decide what’s best for you on my own.”

“O- Okay,” Prompto choked, wrapping his arms around Ignis and smashing his face to his chest. “And I’m- I just- I can’t believe I- I don’t know what to say!”

“It’s alright, love.”

“Wait-,” Prompto raised his head, gripping Ignis’ shirt hard enough to wrinkle the fine fabric. “You’re not- You don’t still- with Gladio?”

Ignis’ eyes went wide. “No, of course not. It had been some time since before our special morning, in fact. Now that we are together, no. I won’t be continuing my physical relationship with Gladio. He already knows this.” Another gentle smile. “He knows how smitten I’ve been with you for years. I believe he’s as happy as I am that we’re together.”

“Okay,” Prompto wheezed. “Okay, I just- I guess we never said it, in so many words, but I want this to be just us. No one else.”

Ignis eyes flashed as he leaned in with that possessive grin that made Prompto’s toes curl. “I told you, darling, I’m a rather jealous, greedy man,” he murmured as one hand slipped around Prompto’s back, trailing down to squeeze his ass. “Why would I settle for a mere appetizer when I can have the full five course meal anytime I wish?”

A needy whine escaped Prompto, melting into Ignis’ hold, but he managed to return the teasing smile. “S- So, about those stockings…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how authentic this little piece of article I read on tumblr was, but apparently ~someone~ involved in FFXV referred to Ignis and Gladio's relationship in a way that could be construed as "intimate", and I absolutely fell in love with that idea! 
> 
> This is how I interpreted that tidbit of dubious info. :3 Surprise!
> 
> p.s. There will be more smut in this story, but I'm saving it for a juicy piece later. Please stay tuned~


	3. A Happy Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes emotions translate better to paper than the spoken word. Prompto finds Ignis has left him a long letter and more explanations the next morning, which cements Prompto's sneaking suspicion that his terribly sweet boyfriend tries a bit too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now firmly dove off into the deep end of the Ignis Exposition Pool, and I feel like I've tricked y'all into joining me. ^^ I hope you continue to enjoy the story as I kinda-sorta but-not-quite steer around canon?

Prompto was cold.

Without opening his eyes, he rolled over in bed, searching for warmth.. but found none. Frowning, he peeked at the other side of the bed, but it was empty.

“Ugghhh.” Prompto forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his eyes before glancing around the room. Sunlight was just beginning to lighten the edges of the curtain; not too early to be awake, but far too early to be Iggy-less. Perhaps the bathroom?

“Mornin’,” Prompto yawned, rubbing at his jaw. Wow, Ignis wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be sore from sucking dick. Totally worth it! “...Sugar?”

Silence.

Prompto huffed, allowing himself a few seconds of irrational anger. He swiped a hand over the sheets; they were cool to the touch, so Ignis must’ve been gone at least for-

Something crinkled by the pillow, and Prompto canted sideways as he grabbed at a piece of paper that had been propped there. It was a thick envelope, addressed to _My darling Prompto_ in very neat lettering that could only be Ignis’.

Prompto’s first reaction was panic. The group would have appointed Ignis to be the one to leave him a letter, stating how sorry they were but Prompto needed to stay behind, he was dragging them down, he was in the way, he wasn’t needed anymore-

_Inhale. One. Two. Exhale. One. Two._

“Shut up,” Prompto growled, the fierce tone surprising to his ears. “Just shut up and let me read it first, for fuck’s sake. It’s too early for that shit.”

The nasty voices fell silent. Oh, hey, that worked? Nice!

Prompto flipped the envelope over, pulling it closer to make out the much smaller writing on the back. He knew it had to be as finely printed as the front, but it looked like chocobo scratch, the letters bleeding into each other. Giving up, he scrabbled at the bedside table for his contacts, forcing them into his eyes so quickly they burned for a few seconds. A few hard blinks brought the world, and the envelope, back into focus.

 _My dear, you’ll find me gone when you wake. You were delightfully distracting last evening and I completely forgot to tell you I extracted a promise from Noct to assist me with cooking breakfast today. It’s a rare morning that just he and I get to share company nowadays, and so I regretfully must leave you to awake on your own. I hope you’ll enjoy the contents of this letter, and later, what Noct and I have prepared for all of us. Sleep in if you wish. Whatever we cook can easily keep._  
_Ignis oxox_ _  
P.S. The o and x are representative of kisses and hugs, yes? That was my intention. Please ignore if they aren’t._

It was so... Ignis. Prompto fell back onto his pillow, hugging the letter to his chest, sighing in relief. _See? Nothing to worry about!_

A bright tingle zipped up his spine as he gently picked the envelope open, careful to not rip the paper. He wanted to preserve this forever, along with Luna’s letter he still kept in pristine condition. Thank the Astrals he’d had the good sense to bring her letter with him when they’d left Insomnia.

No wonder the envelope had been puffy; at least three, no, four sheets of paper were folded inside, filled front to back with Ignis’ delicate handwriting. Prompto’s stomach flopped, his heart fluttering happily as he smoothed out the first page (conveniently labeled as such in the upper lefthand corner) and settled in to read.

 _My darling Prompto,_ _  
_ _It is nearly four in the morning as I sit here to write you this letter. Sleep is eluding me this evening, even though you gave me such a delightfully thorough workout. As I laid here, listening to you breathe so easy and deep, I was struck by a thought that I simply had to put to paper, lest I forget it again. But before I delve into that weighty subject, I wish to tell you that the moment I sat up, you moved to lay mostly in my lap and I’m frequently breaking from writing to pull my fingers through your soft hair. As far as I can tell, you are remaining asleep even as I play with it, and its moments like these that I feel I should remind you that you are the one person who makes me feel truly alive._

Prompto paused, letting the paper fall to his face as he suppressed a small scream. Ignis-in-person was sometimes almost too much for his heart to bear; Ignis-on-paper was apparently even _worse_. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and the silly grin curling his mouth. Eagerly he lifted the paper and began scanning it again.

 _You were quite distracting this evening, and I didn’t finish one of my last thoughts I had outlined to tell you. The next few paragraphs may be upsetting for you to read. If they are, I do apologise in advance, but I feel it necessary to be completely honest with you about my past. You are, of course, more than welcome to ask me anything about this letter in person. I will be happy to talk with you about anything, anytime._ _  
_ _Let me begin by apologising once more for assuming you knew about Gladio and I. Upon further reflection, I can understand where it may have seemed we were sharing an inside joke, and you were too polite to ask for clarification._

“Too intimidated, you mean,” Prompto muttered. He rubbed at his eyes again.

_Gladio and I’s physical relationship began when I was in a troubled period of my life, and that reflected in what we did together. I am ashamed to admit it, but there were several years when I had no balance in my life, and it reflected poorly upon my person and how I interacted with others. I worked constantly, affording myself hardly no self-care or upkeep, physically or emotionally. One day when I was seventeen, I collapsed in training, certain I was having a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. They found no problems and sent me home. This happened twice more, and I was terrified I had a rare debilitating health issue I’d been unaware of. After extensive testing, my doctor concluded I was experiencing panic attacks due to stress._

“Oh, Iggy,” Prompto whispered, thumbing the words gently. “I can’t even imagine you like that. Wow.”

 _My doctor suggested I see a therapist, which I initially refused. But I was so scared, Prompto. I was scared I would burn myself out and be unable to perform my duties or, far worse, be unable to be at Noct’s side whenever he needed me or wished me to be. So I conceded, with much trepidation, but it was one of the best decisions my younger self made._  
_I began to see where I had my control issues. I understood that I hadn’t let myself exist as a person outside of my job. It took nearly a year of consistent counselling before I felt whole for the first time in my life. And ever since then, I have balanced my work and social and private life, allowing myself to relax and enjoy time with others and on my own._ _  
But there was something I learned through that reflection about myself that frightened me, and still does to this day. This is what my rambling has led up to. This is what I wished to explain to you._

Prompto’s stomach was clenched now, his lazy morning hunger replaced by something sharper. Something that scared _Ignis?_ Ignis the Suave and Cool, Even Under Fire? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. Prompto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before reading on.

_You will remember me telling you I have not found anything I do not enjoy sexually, and by that I mean to imply I have tried a great many things. I do have preferences though, and in my immature fumblings with Gladio I discovered I had a rather fierce sadistic streak. Yes, Prompto, I mean exactly what I just wrote. I did not misspell it._

Prompto paused, snorting a laugh. He could hear the intonation of Ignis’ voice in his head as he kept reading, making him giggle at inappropriate times. At least it offset the serious mood.

 _I enjoy inflicting pain upon someone else. I_ **_greatly_ ** _enjoy it. And there were other peripheral aspects of such powerplay that thrilled me: I was addicted to the feeling of having another person’s pleasure, pain, and satisfaction completely dependent upon my whims of the moment. Gladio was entirely too accommodating for his own personal reasons and let me do quite literally anything I could conceive. However, we did not discuss how to do such things safely. We did not discuss consent or limits. This is one of those great past mistakes I mentioned to you. Engaging in anything of this nature without a great deal of discussion and preparation beforehand is very dangerous for all persons involved._

“Shit.” Prompto’s toes curled as he hunched into the mess of blankets, eyes wide as he reread the last paragraph again. This person Ignis was describing.. it just didn’t sound like him at all.

 _I burn with shame to admit this to you, but I know that sadistic urge still exists within the deepest recesses of my heart. I can feel it when we train and fight, when my blades cut deep into flesh and the screams of pain echo around us. It’s eerily familiar to past experiences I desperately wish I could forget._  
_Which finally brings me to my point: All I wish to bring into your life is more joy and happiness. I wish to create a safe space where you can unapologetically be yourself with me. My dearest, I would never forgive myself if I ever truly hurt you, even if I obtained your enthusiastic consent.  And I am beginning to understand that fear has paralyzed me. It has convinced me to be guarded around you. I won’t initiate affection or offer suggestions or- the greatest of sins- dare to ask a request of you, because I am frightened I may take action or words too far. I might intentionally or unintentionally influence or manipulate you. And I know you, darling. I know you would bend and even break for me if I asked._ _  
I refuse to take advantage of your overwhelming generosity, and so I often remain silent. I stare at you in wonder, so close and available and ready but I keep you so far away still because I’m frightened of what I want to do to you. I wish_

Here there were several words written and crossed out, so messily Prompto couldn’t make out what they were originally. Several lines were skipped, as if to give some space from the previous thought, then Ignis had continued,

_I burn for you, Prompto, I have for years. And now that I have the freedom to touch you and taste you and tell you all the rehearsed lustful sonnets I’ve silently composed in your honour, I want you. I want you all the time. I want you in every way imaginable, every day, every evening. I want your hands in my hair. I want my teeth on your throat. I want you to mark me for the world to see. I want your hands down my pants because we cannot wait a second longer. I want you rubbing yourself on my thigh in the shower. I want your prick so deep inside me I forget where I end and you begin. I want to ache the next day because we woke in the dead of night and couldn’t sleep until we’d had our fill of each other. I want everything, and I want it over and over and over again._

A small gasp escaped Prompto, biting his lip as his knees pressed together. His dick was _really_ interested in this passage, and he slowly reread it twice. This, yeah, this was the passion he’d seen glimpses of, flashes of fire in the sharp eyes, the hunger in Ignis’ voice, the possession in his bruising touches. This was what he wanted to unlock behind those gentle, proper manners.

Ignis as a gentleman was like a fairy tale dream come true. Ignis as a disheveled, desperate lover was what dreams were made of!

 _I want to be respectful. I want to give you time and space to grow accustomed to these new experiences. And then I simply catch sight of you in the sunlight and all reason flees me, my heart and body aching to take you, to be taken by you, there on the spot. It is difficult for me to find a compromise between these two equally frustrating pulls, and now you understand another reason why I shy away from taking initiative. I ask that you be patient with me, my love. I_ **_will_ ** _find this compromise, and we will be even happier together, if you can imagine such a thing. At the time I am writing this sentence, I honestly cannot imagine how that would look, but I know it awaits us both._  
_I suggest you speak with Gladio by yourselves about this subject, if you could. About myself, that is. He has a far different opinion of our teenage years, and while I still do not agree with him, it never hurts to have another person’s perspective. I know he would be more than willing to speak about this with you. Personally I suspect he would be honoured you trust him enough to ask him potentially uncomfortable questions. He is a true master of navigating difficult conversations, and has taught me much of what I know in that regard._  
_I hope this letter puts my frustrating behavior fully into perspective for you. I hope you will keep in mind that our relationship is just as new and anxiety-inducing for me as it must be for you, and I’m bound to stumble at times as we forge our own path together. I hope you will forgive that I am trained to think twelve steps ahead and tend to overthink_ **_everything_.** _(Just ask Noct, he will wax poetic about my chronic headaches.)_  
_I hope you will continue to teach me how you wish to be loved, and my greatest hope of all is that you will allow me to love you for the rest of our lives._  
_Forever yours,_ _  
_   _Ignis_

“Forever.” Prompto mouthed the word several times as he dropped the letter to the bed, swiping an arm over his wet eyes. Yeah, Ignis-on-paper was going to be the death of him. Just how romantic could this guy get?! Prompto rubbed his legs together, smothering another scream into his pillow.

He lay there for some time, mentally rewinding over the letter, picking apart the nuances. There was so much here, so much to take in at once; he felt a headache coming on and he pressed his palms into his eyes. He groaned, ticking off his fingers as he talked through what he considered the important bits.

“Iggy’s had control issues in the past. Okay. So? He obviously has that, heh, under control now. Buuuut, related point: That makes Iggy jumpy around me. Not good, but manageable? I’m gonna break that smooth facade, mm. Yeah. I want more of,” he threw a hand to the side, touching the letter, “that one paragraph, yeah, you know the one. _Hot damn_ , Iggy.”

Which brought him to-

“Sadistic streak,” Prompto whispered, licking his lips. “I knew it, you’re kinky as fuck and I’m.. not. Not like that. But you told me that was okay, you aren’t gonna get bored.”

He rolled over and curled up on his side, staring at the paper. So, what, did that mean Gladio enjoyed being in pain? Like, got off on it? How would anyone-?! Wait, why was he thinking about this? _Back on point, brain!_

“It doesn’t really matter,” Prompto said firmly. “It’s like I told Noct, we do the stuff we both wanna do, and don’t do the stuff we don’t wanna do. It can be that simple.”

A thought struck him and he sat up suddenly, nodding to himself. “Iggy’s gotta trust me,” he murmured, quiet, as if it were a secret. “And himself. That’s all this is, yeah? It’s all new for him, too. I’m not Gladio. So of course he’s gonna be nervous.”

Prompto huffed, thinking it over several times until his stomach rumbled in protest. He swung his legs out of the sheets and finally left the bed, gathering his assorted clothes and tugging them on as quickly as he could. “Trust,” he muttered again, and this time it sounded right. “I trust him to not go too far. He trusts me to tell him if he does. That’s how it works!”

He knew Ignis was dangerous. Hell, all of them were; they had to be to survive out here. They’d been trained to kill people, for fuck’s sake! Prompto had _not_ enjoyed that part of his training, but he’d weathered it with pride. A small price to pay to be able to join Noct’s royal retinue.

“So the fact that Ignis might, er, enjoy that part of his life a bit more than other people, really, who cares?” Prompto asked the empty bathroom as he ducked inside, dragging his hands through his hair. “He’s not gonna hurt me. I know that. He knows that. He should know that, anyway.” He smiled at himself in the mirror. “No; _I_ should make sure he knows that. That’s what boyfriends do.”

That sounded like a good plan. Simple enough for Morning Brain to remember and relay to Afternoon Brain.

Because… Ignis really was overthinking this. Ignis? Hurt him? Ignis fretted over accidentally getting stray strands in Prompto’s eyes when he cut his hair. Pfft.

Prompto snorted as he tugged on his boots, not caring to finish lacing them up before darting outside the room. He eased the neighboring room’s door open and, finding both beds empty, closed it and took the stairs down two at a time. He heard his friends long before he found them tucked away in the kitchen, following the increasingly heated yelling. Prompto slowed down, peeking around the corner, jaw dropping as he watched Gladio clear the counter in one graceful leap and grab Noctis by the collar.

“Give it back!” Gladio grunted, holding Noctis up just enough so he couldn’t get traction to run away.

“For the last time, I didn’t take it!” Noctis hissed, bringing a heel down on Gladio’s knee, driving the larger man down.

Prompto spied Ignis standing off to the side, safely out of reach of the arguing pair. Prompto slipped in and skipped over to his boyfriend, snaking his head and shoulders under Ignis’ arm. Instant cuddle. Score.

“They’re idiots,” Ignis whispered in awe. “Beautiful, glorious idiots. I should sell tickets.”

Prompto choked back a laugh. “I’m sure Dino would buy plenty!”

“Do you know what they’re fighting about?” Ignis leaned down to press his lips to Prompto’s ear in a quick kiss, arm tightening around him. “Gladio thinks Noct stole one of his new books, but I saw it earlier when I woke Noct. It fell off Gladio’s bed on the side between the wall.”

Fuck, that voice in his ear went straight downstairs. “Ahaha, and Noct?”

“Noct thinks Gladio messed with his tackle box, conveniently forgetting he had asked me two nights ago to organise his bait and line,” Ignis added, amused. “There’s nothing missing, Noct only assumes there is.”

“And that’s all it took?” Prompto huffed. “They’re at each other’s throats cause of that? Why didn’t they ask you?”

“Because,” Ignis drew back, lips curled in a beatific smile, “they’re glorious idiots. And you know how unreasonable they are before they’ve eaten breakfast.”

“You guys haven’t eaten yet?!” Prompto dug his phone out of his pocket. “It’s almost nine!”

“I _was_ about to serve when Gladio mentioned his book in that totally-not-casual-but-attempting-to-be tone. Noct countered with a direct accusation, and off they went. That was three minutes ago.”

“Wow.” He and Ignis moved as one when the scuffle rounded the counter. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Honey pancakes with cream, a dubious tray of sausage Gladio insisted we buy last time we were at market, and a meager fruit selection of oranges and a few apple slices.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “That… doesn’t sound very healthy.”

Ignis shrugged, affecting a pained expression. “Noct can be rather.. convincing when he puts forth the effort.”

“ _You’re a softie,_ ” Prompto sang, then yelped when Ignis’ fingers dug into his sides. “Ahaha, I yield!”

“That was fast,” Ignis smirked. He pulled Prompto close, his expression shifting into something more apprehensive. “Did you find my letter?”

Prompto smiled up at him, and Ignis immediately relaxed. “Yep. Read it all. A few times, actually.”

Ignis released a low, soft sigh. “Alright. Good.”

“You’re _really_ overthinking this,” Prompto added in a whisper.

“...Quite likely erring too far on the side of caution, yes.”

“But it’s okay, sugar.” Prompto winked up at him. “I got you.”

“Mm. Yes, you do.” Ignis leaned in, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

But all Prompto could think about was that particularly juicy section of Ignis’ letter and he decided, right then and there, he was absolutely done with socially acceptable morning kisses. He pivoted, throwing his arms around Ignis’ neck to drag him down, deepening the kiss with a needy whine. He felt Ignis hesitate for only a second before he melted into the embrace, warm hands trailing up Prompto’s waist to slip under his shirt, and _oh god_ Ignis was already sucking on his bottom lip and he was half hard already-

“Whoa, whoa, not in front of the food,” Noctis yelled from somewhere behind Prompto. “It’ll spoil. C’mon, man, not cool.”

Ignis pulled away, eyes sparkling with mischief as he replied, keeping his gaze trained on Prompto’s. “Gladio, _Tied Up; Tied Down_ is in your room. The novel is misplaced, not stolen. Noct, nothing is missing from your fishing gear, I simply reorganised it as per your request. Now sit down and eat while I properly greet my boyfriend.”

Prompto smothered a giggle as he heard Gladio and Noctis immediately obey, their momentary argument vanishing as they began loudly complaining about the ‘show’.

“I like it when you’re all authoritative..” Prompto paused, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip before adding, “...sir.”

Ignis’ eyes flashed. “Oh, you evil little…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's noooo way Ignis didn't hit some bumps in the road on his way to becoming the surprisingly well-adjusted adult we see in game, but he definitely got there with the help of his friends. :)
> 
> P. S. That’s an actual romance novel title  
> (*≧△ ≦)


	4. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is surprised to find Noct is struggling with similar thoughts about Gladio and Ignis' past relationship.

“Camping. Again.”

Prompto smothered a laugh at his friend’s sarcasm. Secretly he shared Noct’s lack of enthusiasm; this was the sixth night in a row they were out here in the wilds, and he was a little tired of the smells and dirt and grass and lumpy ground. And bugs. Ugh, bugs.

But, he got to eat Iggy’s cooking every day, and most of the time he was snuggled between Ignis and Noct at night, and the string of overcast days had allowed him to get some unique nature shots. All in all, a sure win.

The lack of privacy was starting to itch, but not nearly as bad as before. Ever since that morning he’d snogged Iggy senseless in the Leville’s kitchen, spontaneous affection was now the norm and Prompto couldn’t be happier. It was like a flip had been switched and now Ignis was even more handsy and attentive, and kept inviting Prompto to do the same. Now they shared raunchy kisses, touches and even lewd comments in front of the others like they had for years, and even secretly rated the complaints they got afterwards. (So far, Gladio was winning.)

Which, although he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually get used to the fact that Ignis was outright flirting with him, it eased another layer of anxiety he hadn’t even realised existed. Ignis reaching for him first, Ignis grabbing him in a hug, Ignis whispering ‘I love you’ before he got a chance when they nestled down to sleep.. Prompto hadn’t thought he’d get so much out of such a simple little change.

And, well, Iggy wore confidence just as well as that skin-tight coeurl print shirt. Very sexily. Unf.

“..think so, shortie?”

Prompto’s head snapped up to find Gladio and Ignis were staring at him. “Huh, wha?”

Gladio grinned at him. “Just say ‘yeah, I think so too, Gladio’.”

“Yeah, I think so too, Gladio,” Prompto echoed slowly, alarmed to find Ignis shaking his head sharply. “I mean, I guess? What am I agreeing to exactly?”

Ignis snorted in disgust, vaguely waving a hand as he turned away.

“That settles it, Cup Noodles for dinner,” Gladio smirked. “Nice.”

“Oh. Sure! Oops, sorry Iggy, I was spacing out!” Prompto covered his mouth, hiding his laugh. “Sounds good to me, though.”

“Right? Yeah!” Gladio took a few steps over, holding up a fist for Prompto to meet with his own. “You’re makin’ a mess of those tent stakes. Lemme do it.”

“I got it!” Prompto yelped as Gladio swept the tools out from his messy little workspace. “How can I mess up tent stakes? They’re just stakes, dude. All accounted for and ready to go.”

“Don’t ask. Lemme pitch the tent.”

Prompto rolled to his feet, shrugging. “Don’t gotta tell me twice, big guy. I’d much rather unpack the cookware- Oh. Guess we won’t be tonight.”

“Ha!” Gladio arched a brow at him. “Sure Iggy can find _somethin’_ for you to do.”

“You know it,” Prompto grinned back. It hadn’t been so long ago that Gladio’s teasing had made him feel tense and skittish; how quickly that had changed! He sauntered over to Ignis, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to placate the frown he found his boyfriend still wearing. “Aww, you still pouting?”

“I am _not_ pouting.”

“You so are! And it’s so cute.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek again, pleased when he saw a smile before Ignis turned away. Victory! That was stupidly easy. He turned, scanning the camp to find Noct- he knew Noct secretly loved Cup Noodles almost as much as the big guy- then paused when he saw his friend sitting on the edge of the little plateau, shoulders hunched, head down.

Prompto sighed, crossing his arms as he stared at Noctis’ back. Something was up with his friend; Noct hadn’t been himself for the past week. He was used to Noct’s fugue states, but they didn’t usually last this long.

Of course, with all the shit they’d been through recently, was it any wonder?

“I’m worried.” Ignis’ arm wrapped around Prompto’s waist, his mouth close to his ear. He, too, was staring at Noctis.

“Same,” Prompto whispered back. “Hey, you think you and Gladio can finish setting up? I’d like to take Noct fishing, see if I can help.”

Ignis’ squeezed his waist affectionately. “Perfect. Yes, Gladio and I can easily finish up here. But.. If I may ask..”

Prompto pivoted, smiling up at him. Damn, those eyes were gorgeous, even when there was that worry line between his brows. “What’s up, sugar?”

The tense expression softened at the silly nickname. “Could I join you later? After you’ve had sufficient time to speak alone, of course. I…” He looked over at Noctis again, eyes unfocused. “I find it difficult to speak with him at times, and I’d like to borrow you as a mediator.”

“Oh. Sure, of course, honey.” Prompto straightened, hands on his hips. “Prompto to the rescue! I know how to get him to open up. Can’t believe there’s something I might be better at than you.”

Ignis gave him a bemused smile, and Prompto’s stomach clenched.

“Sorry,” Prompto added quickly. “That was, uh, kinda rude.”

Ignis’ eyes went wide, one gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth, and Prompto realised he was laughing. “Far from it, darling. You’re quite right. You do remember me telling you I believe you have invaluable skills, particularly where Noct is concerned? This is but one reason.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s toes curled in his boots at the praise. “Oh. Right. You were serious about all that. Haha, and I still don’t know how to take a compliment.”

Ignis hummed, smile drawing into a sharp grin as one hand snaked around, grabbing Prompto’s ass and squeezing. “We’ll keep working on it. Perhaps we should switch to a-,” another squeeze, “-reward system.”

Prompto bit his lip, proud that he managed to swallow a gleeful yell. “Y- Yeah, okay, great, let’s do that.” He stepped closer, hugging one of Ignis’ thighs between his. “That sounds fantastic.”

“As you wish, my darling.” And it wasn’t fair, how fast Ignis could compose himself as he stepped away, while Prompto felt completely disheveled and disoriented. _Just you wait, Igster_ , he thought as he straightened his shirt. Ignis’ pawing at him had pulled the hem out from where it had been tucked into his jeans. _I’ll get you back for all this teasing!_

Prompto jogged up to Noctis, tapping his shoulder lightly. “Hey,” he hissed when his friend lolled his head back to look up at him. “Let’s skip while the skipping’s good. Wanna go fishing?”

Noctis’ eyes darted behind Prompto, taking in the other two for a few seconds before nodding. “Sure.”

“Aww yeah, hooky time!”

“Shh, not so loud,” Noctis frowned as he grabbed Prompto’s hand and leapt down to the ground a few feet below.

Prompto just barely managed to get his feet under him before they were off through the bushes, winding their way toward the nearby river. Though he had a serious goal in mind, Prompto felt giddy as he raced behind his friend, narrowly avoiding slipping on the damp leaves. Just like high school, when they’d ignore Iggy’s increasingly frantic texts and hang out at the arcade or the park.

The pier was a mess, mostly wet and rotted wood, but Noctis didn’t seem to notice or care as he kicked off his boots and socks and walked out to the edge. The wood creaked, but held his weight.. hopefully it’d hold under them both. Prompto dragged his footwear off too, rolled up the cuffs of his jeans, then followed him out to sit beside him, feet dangling in the water.

And.. Noctis was staring at him.

Prompto blinked, smiling back at his friend. “What’s up?”

“No.” Noctis’ eyes narrowed. “What’s up with _you?_ ”

Prompto resisted the urge to squirm. “Whaddya mean, buddy?”

“You want to talk about something.”

Prompto crossed his arms. “And how do you know that?”

“Because you didn’t bring your camera.”

“Oh.” Prompto laughed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“Haha, oh well. So much for my stealth mission. Critical fail.” Prompto twisted, throwing his legs across the pier as he flopped into Noctis’ lap, staring up at him. “Just worried about you. You’re not yourself lately. Wanna talk about anything?”

Noctis’ expression fell, and he lifted his head to look out over the water. It was quiet for several moments, and Prompto was settling in for a long wait when Noctis tapped his forehead.

“You get it now, don’t you?” Noctis asked in a gloomy tone.

“Get what?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t know about Gladio and Specs.”

 _Oh. That._ Prompto put an arm over his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, okay, okay. I’ve got this skill, see, and it’s _‘I'm the last to know anything’ ._  I’ve had it maxed at level ten since I was a kid.”

Noctis snorted, lightly pulling his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “But now you get it, right?”

“Get _what?_ Noct, man, don’t be vague, you know I’m bad at guessing games.”

Prompto could feel Noctis inhale and exhale, slowly, measured, before replying.

“You understand now why Gladio doesn’t want me. Not after.. him and Ignis.”

“What?!” Prompto reached up, grabbing one of Noctis’ arms. “He said that?! That he doesn’t want you?”

“...No.” Noctis hunched his shoulders. “But you get why he won’t.”

“Noct… Hell, man.” Prompto dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, hard enough to see sparks behind the lids. “You’re not gonna know until you ask, dude. Gladio’s not with Iggy anymore. They actually weren’t, uh, together-together anyway.”

“Doesn’t matter.” And Noctis looked so sad, so broken, that Prompto pushed himself to sit up and throw his arms around him in a hug. “You know what Specs is like. Everything he does is perfect. He thinks everything through and it comes out fucking perfect.” He made a frustrated noise, leaning into Prompto. “And I’m so _not_ like that. At all.”

Prompto cradled Noctis’ head to his chest, worrying his lip through his teeth. He’d actually gone through the same anxiety- how was he supposed to have any confidence left after knowing it was _Gladio_ Iggy had chosen to sleep with before him? It still made his stomach twist in knots if he thought too hard about it, and _he_ had the comfort of knowing Ignis thought the world of him. Noct didn’t even have that. Yet, at least.

“Okay but, Noct, buddy, listen.” Prompto took a deep breath. “You think Gladio doesn’t know that? C’mon, he knows what you’re like. He knows he’s not gonna get Igster Version Two, which is probably why he’s pretty interested in the first place.”

Noctis sat up, holding Prompto at arm’s length, eyes wide. “He’s interested?”

“I think so, dude.” Prompto shrugged one shoulder. “It’s pretty obvious to me, just how he acts around you.”

“So you don’t know anything either. Great.” Noctis slumped against him again.

“Won’t know anything until you ask,” Prompto repeated, grunting when Noctis elbowed his stomach.

“You wanna ask for me?”

“What?” Prompto laughed. “You want me to ask Gladio for you if he likes you. Is that what you’re saying? Or should I tell him you like him?”

“Yeah, sure. Either works.”

Prompto giggled, and once he started, he couldn’t stop. Even Noctis was sniggering into his chest. “Dude, you are horrible. A horrible friend. How dare you, man. You’re awful!”

“I am pretty awful,” Noctis agreed between hitched breaths. “I’ve been trying, Prompto. I’ve had a few good opportunities to ask, and I just..” He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can’t do it.”

“Okay, that’s okay,” Prompto nodded, smiling. “We’ll come up with a plan, Noct, don’t worry.”

“No.” Noctis sighed, mirth disappearing as he crossed his arms over his middle and hunched over. “I’ve decided. I give up.”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak when he caught a shadow at the edge of his vision. Before he could think he was up on his feet, gun in hand by the time he registered Ignis was standing a few feet from the pier. “Oh god, sugar, you’re too good at sneaking.”

“So I’ve been told many times,” Ignis replied dryly. “Apologies.”

Prompto flicked his wrist, his gun shimmering into the air as he sat by Noctis again. Noct had only turned to check who it was, then was back to staring out over the river. To Prompto’s surprise, Ignis carefully took off his boots and socks and set them, very neatly, beside theirs, exposing an expanse of skin he didn’t usually pay attention to.. Oh, why was that so hot? _Reign it in, hormones!_

Ignis didn’t speak until he was settled at Prompto’s other side, one arm casually curled around his waist. “Noct,” he said quietly, “I’ve never known you to give up so easily.”

Noctis’ eyes flashed. “Were you eavesdropping? Not cool, Ignis.”

“Only a bit, and not purposefully,” Ignis replied smoothly.

Noctis put his hands behind him, leaning back on his arms, face turned up to the sky. “I don’t know what else to do. Time to throw in the towel.”

“You ask him, Dorktis!” Prompto chuckled. “How many times-,”

“And I can’t,” Noctis replied flatly. “And sometimes I think I’d just.. rather not know the answer. Okay? I just don’t wanna know.”

Prompto drew in a breath to reply, but Ignis squeezed his waist and he paused.

“I know what you mean,” Ignis said quietly. “You’ve already imagined every worst-case scenario, and you’ve decided it would hurt too much to hear it both inside and outside your head. It’s easier to not say anything, not knowing exactly which rejection you’d hear.”

Prompto and Noctis stared at him, brows raised in unison.

“And you can fool yourself into thinking it’s much easier to not know the answer, than to know your feelings aren’t reciprocated,” Ignis sighed, eyes downcast. “The pain of not knowing is far better than the pain of being turned away. But it’s not true; pining is far more damaging long-term than addressing it.”

“M’not pining,” Noctis muttered.

“Ah, whatever term you see fit.”

“Well that’s fine for _you_ to say,” Noctis added, his voice rough. “You already know it turned out okay.”

“I didn’t know in the moment,” Ignis replied quickly. He leaned forward so he could catch Noctis’ stare. “In fact, after I confessed, Prompto was a bit, ah, shocked and didn’t reply in a manner that I would consider favourable. And even if he hadn’t in the end, I felt such relief.” He closed his eyes briefly with a gentle smile. “It was finally over, the waiting, the anguish I’d foolishly put myself through. It would’ve been much easier to deal with the fallout than that continuous anxiety. I could’ve processed it and dealt with it, and let it go.”

“Wow.” Prompto nervously picked at the pocket on Noctis’ pants. “Haha, I didn’t realise you were going through the exact same thing I was, Iggy.”

“Should ask Gladio,” Ignis murmured. “He listened to me rant about you for years. It was impressive, how far I was willing to push to ignore the issue. Rather unhealthy.”

“So you’re saying…” Noctis leveled a hooded stare at them, “...I’ll feel better, no matter what, if I ask him.”

Ignis beamed proudly, and Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. Gods, he was so gorgeous when he smiled like that.

“Absolutely, Noct. And, if you’re worried about it, there’s nothing you could do to permanently tarnish your friendship with Gladio.”

“Not even-?”

Ignis shook his head. “No.”

Prompto grabbed at Ignis’ waist, then leaned into Noctis, dragging his boyfriend closer. “Hey, Iggy’s right. Nothing's gonna change with Gladio for the worse. It can only get better.”

“If you say so.” Noctis frowned, his gaze darting between them. “Okay, so you won’t ask for me, but you’ll help me come up with a plan?”

“Oh yeah, of course!” Prompto chirped. “And now we’ve got The Man Who Always Has A Plan on our side. It’ll be easy.” Beside him, Ignis snorted, ruffling his hair.

Noctis sighed, one of those long-suffering ones he usually reserved for a particularly bad pun, and a comfortable silence fell. Prompto leaned his head onto Noctis’ shoulder, his bare foot finding one of Ignis’ and toeing his ankle as they sat there, gazing out over the river.

This moment.. it was perfect. Sandwiched between the best men he’d ever known, cool water below, the sun setting behind the hills. The only thing that would make it better would be Gladio’s heat at their backs, large hands and larger arms curled around them.

And his camera. Dammit.

“What’re you thinking, Prompto?” Noctis nudged Prompto’s leg with one of his.

“Oh, uh…” Prompto swallowed, glancing over at Ignis. This was a game he and Noct had played for years, but always in private. “It’s kinda lame, dude.”

“C’monnnn.”

“Just thinking how fucking lucky I am.” Prompto’s cheeks were already warm, and the sweet look Ignis gave him just made them hotter. “Wish I could tell the dumpy little kid I used to be how much better it gets.” He coughed once, then elbowed Noctis. “You?”

“Just this.”

A forceful shove, and Prompto was yelling as he slid off the end of the pier and into the cool water. His nose almost went underwater before his feet found traction on the sandy bottom and- _eww_ , something slimy touched his ankle. Gross.

“The hell, man?” Prompto sputtered as he fought the lazy current to keep his head up. Noctis was laughing so hard he was doubled over, and even Ignis had a sly smirk. At least Noctis was too busy enjoying his prank to think to pull up his feet; Prompto grabbed his ankles and pulled as he braced one of his feet against one of the pier’s poles. Noctis screamed as he ungracefully flopped into the water beside him.

“I guess,” Noctis spit a mouthful of water, “I guess I deserved that.”

Prompto reached up, splashing water in his face. “You know it!”

Noctis went still, catching Prompto’s eyes, then pointedly tilting his head toward Ignis. Unfortunately, Ignis had caught on and was just starting to lift his feet- and as one, Prompto and Noctis dove for the last pair of dry ankles and _yanked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say, I'm definitely the kind of writer that delivers on any kind of tease or set-up I've put in a story. Also, I will absolutely deliver on that GladNoct. ;)
> 
> P.S. Every time Prompto breaks the fourth wall, I gain 1 year to my life


	5. A Quickie Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still feeling out the boundaries of their relationship, Prompto finally gets his ultimate wish: to see Ignis lose that infamous self-control.

_Clear skies, with the temperature rising.._ Prompto smiled as he thought of Ignis’ token response to the weather in that fancy accent, closing his eyes as the wind caught his face. It was a gorgeous day, perfect for the long drive they were on. They had good snacks (leftovers from last night’s meal), they’d all put on comfortable clothing for being out in the sun, and Ignis even let him decide which CD to play.

He’d spent the first hour chatting with Noctis and Gladio, twisting in his seat and leaning in to catch Noctis’ replies over the whistling wind. Eventually there’d been a tug on his belt and he turned to see Ignis, eyes still trained on the road but wearing a deep frown, trying to bodily pull him back into his seat. Oops. He’d apologised and amused himself with King’s Knight for the next hour, hooking up with Noctis and giving Ignis a running commentary with his best Announcer Voice. Ignis’ laughter had been amazing to hear, sparking a new round of warm affection for his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._ His very own posh sexy boyfriend! Was he ever going to stop having butterflies in his stomach every time he thought that?

Prompto glanced over, taking in Ignis’ profile. The sun was directly overhead, highlighting the golden shades of his hair and outlining the glass frames perched on his nose. He could hear the thin whine as the gloves stretched while they adjusted the steering wheel around a corner. And, oh, Ignis licked his lips, drawing Prompto’s eyes to the perfectly sculpted pink flesh.

Fuck, he could write a whole essay on Ignis’ mouth alone. The sweet little dip in the centre, the way they thinned at the sides, how expressive they could be. A few centimetres meant the difference between a worried frown and a wickedly sly smile, and Prompto had learned all the measurements long ago.

And now he knew exactly how those lips felt on his body. How incredibly soft the curve of Ignis’ smile felt against his neck, or the sharp promise of teeth beneath a rough kiss. How hot that mouth could be when trailing kisses down his spine, or the sweet cool press against his cheek after a cold drink. Seriously, he could probably get off with just Ignis’ mouth on him and nothing else- and not even on his dick, probably.

“Prompto, have you sprung a leak?”

Prompto jolted to the present, eyes wide. “Uh, what?”

Ignis wouldn’t turn to look at him, but he could see one of those indulgent lazy smiles curling the lips he’d just been daydreaming about. “You’re sighing with alarming frequency. Is something the matter?”

“Oh! Oh, no, I’m all good,” Prompto sniggered. “I was just looking at you.”

“So I noticed…?”

“I was admiring you,” Prompto clarified, and, yes, there was a faint blush on Ignis’ face. Perfect. “I’m always looking to get your good angles on camera- which, y’know, are all your angles, but some I love more than others of course- but then sometimes it’s way better to just look at you. Because I can, now. I don’t have to sneak looks at you and pretend I wasn’t.”

One of Ignis’ hands left the wheel, reaching over to slide up Prompto’s thigh. “I am guilty of the same. What a relief to not have to hide it any longer.”

“Yeah.” Prompto watched Ignis’ hand with interest, his legs parting automatically to allow it to roam anywhere he liked. Would Ignis or wouldn’t he?

“Ugh, it was the _worst,_ ” Gladio piped up from the back, slapping his book to his lap. “All he’d do when you weren’t around, shortie, was talk about you. All. The. Time. To the point I had to fake being sick to get away from it sometimes.”

“And then I’d text you,” Ignis added with a dark laugh.

“Yeah, I’d wake up to like, twenty texts,” Gladio sighed. “I suffered in silence for you, Prompto, and I hope you appreciate it now.”

Prompto burst into laughter, turning to give Gladio an apologetic smile. “I do! I promise, haha!”

 _“Prompto.”_ Ignis’ tone was immediately curt, and Prompto sat in his seat, hands folded in his lap.

“Yes, sir!” Prompto grinned.

Ignis gave a dramatic sigh, and his hand crept back to rest on Prompto’s leg, squeezing gently. “Please, darling, stay in your seat. The road is pitted with holes through here.”

“Sorry, sir.” Prompto tilted his head, checking the backseat, but Noctis was apparently asleep again. “How much longer?”

“Roughly another hour if we continue at this speed.”

Prompto glanced up, surprised to hear Ignis still had that clipped tone to his voice. Maybe he had been distracting; Ignis _hated_ being distracted while driving, and Prompto kinda hated that fact, but rules were rules.  He had trained himself to keep from talking too much to Ignis, but he couldn’t help being twitchy if he sat still for too long. While he loved Ignis driving and being in the Regalia, it also felt like a prison sometimes.

 _C’mon, focus, it’s a nice day and you have a very sexy boyfriend!_ Prompto pushed his head back into the seat, pulling at the neck of his shirt to let some air down his chest. “So hot,” he whined.

“So drink some water,” Gladio muttered, kicking at his seat.

“Ooh, good idea.” Prompto leaned forward to grab one of the flasks by his feet, startled when he realised Ignis’ hand was still firmly wrapped around his thigh. Mm, nice. He nestled back in his seat, popping open the flask and taking a long drink before picking up Ignis’ hand and wrapping his fingers around the neck. “You too, Iggy.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Prompto plastered on a smile to hide the small tug of anxiety. Ignis still sounded tense. He mentally rewound through the past ten minutes of conversation, wondering what had been the turning point. Had he said something weird? Was Ignis upset he kept forgetting and got up in his seat?

“You okay, sugar?” Prompto asked quietly as he accepted the flask back.

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Ignis wouldn’t look at him, which was usual for Driving Time, but that sweet smile from earlier was gone.

“Okay, just checking on our illustrious driver,” Prompto said brightly. His head thudded against the seat again, briefly closing his eyes. The sun was still beating down on them, not a cloud in sight, and he was so damn hot he was sweating. Ugh. He gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it, bending to wipe the sweat off his face.

Beside him, over the wind and thrum of the engine, he heard Ignis inhale sharply.

Prompto took another drink, then peeked at his boyfriend. Ignis was definitely upset, eyes narrowed, brows lowered, mouth set in a firm line. His stomach clenched, toes curling in his boots. Why? What had he done that was so bad? That mood had soured, fast, but he couldn’t guess at what he’d done wrong. And he couldn’t ask now, because asking a personal question definitely had to be on the list of distracting things.

He could wait to ask once they stopped. He could be patient. ...If the drive didn’t kill him first.

Prompto glanced out at the passing scenery, staring at what felt like the same bush he’d seen a thousand times already that day. Bored, bored, boooooored. They rounded a hill and Prompto could see a gas station ahead; he briefly thought of begging for a quick stop, but he couldn’t justify the request beyond _please dear gods let me run around a little._

He straightened his legs as far as they’d go, stretching his arms up above his head. Ah, that felt better, his back was starting to ache-

The Regalia braked suddenly, so fast Prompto had to grab the car door to avoid being thrown forward. He felt Gladio’s foot land on the back of his seat to keep him upright, and Noctis jumped awake with an annoyed groan. Shocked, Prompto glanced at Ignis, who appeared cool and calm as he slowly pulled into the station.

“Dammit, Iggy, what the hell?” Gladio muttered. “Give a guy some warning, huh?”

“Apologies,” Ignis replied primly. “I had forgotten we needed petrol.”

“You? Forget?” Noctis huffed. “Seriously?”

Prompto wanted to question his good fortune, but decided against it as he shot out of the Regalia, bouncing in place. “Oh, that feels good,” he sighed in relief. A few seconds later he saw Ignis rounding on him and he swallowed hard, resisting the urge to backpedal. “I was going a bit stir crazy in there, sorry if I-,”

“Come with me,” Ignis whispered as he grabbed his elbow, dragging Prompto to his side. “Noct, would you handle the petrol? Gladio, we need to resupply our curatives and fishing line, if you don’t mind.”

Gladio stared at Ignis, pausing one breath, then two, then gave one of those wide grins and a thumbs up. “Sure, Iggy, we got it covered.”

“My thanks.”

Prompto clamped his mouth shut as Ignis turned and pulled him toward the diner. Oh shit, Iggy had to be _pissed,_ and Gladio was fucking useless because he _knew_ and was gonna let Iggy kill him anyway. _Why me? What’d I do?!_

To his surprise, Ignis walked them past the entrance to the diner, then far past the entire string of buildings towards a large shed that stood well off to the side, set further back than the main shops. _Oh god this is how I die, in a dirty back alley at the mercy of the hottest man I’ve ever met. Well… not a bad way to go, I guess._

There were two stacks of empty crates piled behind the shed; Ignis didn’t stop until Prompto was pushed between them, hot wall immediately sticking to his sweaty back. Prompto looked everywhere but Ignis, but there wasn’t much he could see past the crates; even the sounds of the diner were greatly muffled.

Ignis hands came up and braced against the wall, caging Prompto close. His head was lowered, staring at Prompto over the rim of his glasses, and even though Prompto’s anxiety had shot to unbearable levels there was a part of his brain that registered just how fucking hot that intensity was.

“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was rough.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Prompto blurted, shrinking against the wall. “Please, Iggy, just tell me and I won’t ever do it again.”

The tension faded from the line of Ignis’ shoulders as he drew back, giving Prompto space. He almost looked hurt. “You think I’m angry with you?”

Prompto blinked, confused. “Aren’t you? You seem pretty mad.”

Ignis sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Darling, oh my sweet darling, no, I am not upset with you at all.”

The edge to Ignis’ voice was gone, replaced by the usual smooth gentleness. Prompto relaxed slightly, his fear melting into curiosity. “You’re not pissed at me?”

“No! No, darling, I am not.” Ignis paused, the urgency momentarily lost as he reached up and brushed Prompto’s cheek with his knuckles.

Prompto gave a nervous chuckle. “Then, uh, you’re mad at someone else? Something?”

“No, not… quite.” Ignis’ hands returned to the wall as he leaned in, pretty lips slanted into a teasing smile. “What _has_ upset me is the fact that you’ve been a filthy little tease all damn day and I’ve been unable to get my hands on you until now.”

“What?!” Prompto stared, finally recognising the heat in Ignis’ eyes. Lust. Not anger, _lust._

_Oh, hot damn yes!_

“Don’t be coy with me.” One of Ignis’ hands slid inward, trailing along Prompto’s collarbone.

“But- honey, really, I wasn’t trying to tease you,” Prompto gasped, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck to pull their bodies together. He snuck a leg between Ignis’, surprised and delighted to find he was hard. Really hard, wow, how long had Ignis been like this? “I didn’t mean to, but, uh, I’m not gonna argue with the results!”

Ignis swore softly, leaning in to nip at Prompto’s earlobe. He was breathing heavily, already grinding against Prompto’s thigh. “You haven’t-? Oh, then this is all the sweeter. I- I have been going mad this past hour trying to fabricate a reason to pull over and ravish you.”

“H- Here?” Prompto peeked past Ignis’ head, but they were tucked neatly between the crates, hidden from sight. “I- I don’t- Wow, sugar, I’m…” _Oh my god, this is why Gladio gave us a thumbs up!_

Ignis pulled away, catching Prompto’s gaze. The arm he was leaning on was beginning to shudder. “Prompto, darling, you can say no anytime. Regardless of what I’ve said or will say, we can easily stop now and rejoin the others-,”

“You wanna have sex now?” Prompto gaped. “Here? Seriously, it’s that bad? Shit, just what _did_ I do?”

Ignis’ eyelashes fluttered as he took a steadying breath. “You’ve been an infuriating _tease,_ whether you intended to or not. All I’ve been able to think about is taking you in hand and pulling you to the edge with me. And when you’re close, I want to swallow you down, so I will taste you for the rest of the day.”

“Fuck me,” Prompto swore. His dick leapt in his jeans, more than eager to comply.

“Is that an invitation?” Ignis asked slyly, and Prompto’s knees nearly buckled.

“I- I don’t- Gimme a second,” Prompto begged, and Ignis nodded, burying his face against Prompto’s neck, his breath hot against his skin.

This was exactly what he’d wanted from the start. Ignis losing all sense of propriety, driving him crazy, pushing Ignis to the brink so he would drag Prompto over the precipice with him. It wasn’t an ideal spot; they’d have to be quiet, which neither of them particularly were, and the risk of being caught flared that specific brand of anxiety Ignis had given name to not long ago. He could only imagine how much worse it could get once they really got into it.

But, oh em gee, he wanted this so bad. So, so bad.

“Darling.” Ignis slowly leaned away, taking a step back, eyes downcast in shame. “I knew this scenario might upset you, but I… I did this anyway. I hope you will forgive me for presenting you with the option without regard to your feelings. I fear I’ve lost all sense of reason for the moment. I should have asked before I forced you.”

Prompto stared up at Ignis, watching him square his shoulders, pulling his shirt straight, adjust his glasses, expression settling into something closed and neutral. The moment was passing, and a new panic gripped Prompto. Ignis was going to leave, they were going to go back to the Regalia and sit there in silent horny misery for the remainder of the drive and probably the day. _Ugh!_

“Stop it,” Prompto snapped, and Ignis’ eyes went wide as he froze. “You can’t decide for me! I asked you to give me a second, and- and I know it was longer than a second but you can’t tell me what I’m thinking and decide that’s that!”

Ignis nodded once, and the look of surprise on his face nearly made Prompto laugh.

Prompto took a steadying breath, then stepped forward and placed his hands on Ignis’ chest, sliding them up slowly to twine around his neck, offering what he hoped was a dazzling smile. “You know this is what I’ve been wanting, right? I told you I was serious about seeing you lose it, and I just, uh, wasn’t prepared for it to happen right now.”

Immediately there were hands at his waist, gripping tightly, Ignis’ eyes narrowing. “Something about you, something about today of all days, has driven me to insanity. I can’t think of anything but tasting you on my tongue.”

“Perfect,” Prompto grinned, walking backwards until the wall pressed against him, tugging Ignis close so he was safely sandwiched between the two. “I want everything you said you were gonna do to me. And more, if you think of anything else. Go wild.”

Ignis gasped softly, one hand slipping under Prompto’s shirt, nails raking up his skin. “You’re certain?” he asked, voice strained with emotion. “You can say no, my darling.”

“I’m saying yes,” Prompto whispered, locking his fingers into Ignis’ hair and tugging him down for a quick sloppy kiss. “But you’d better hurry or the others will find us with my dick down your throat and wouldn’t _that_ be awkward.”

“Mm, no, can’t have that,” Ignis growled before sucking on Prompto’s lower lip. One hand fumbled at Prompto’s belt, deftly undoing the buckle.

“Fuck, fuck yes Iggy, c’mon,” Prompto whined when that sinful hand slipped inside, the silky texture of those gloves sliding along his hardening erection. “Oh god I want it, I want you, give it to me.”

“Shhh, darling,” Ignis grinned, kissing his nose. “But I understand and empathise.”

“Less talk, more sex,” Prompto panted, releasing one hand from Ignis’ hair to snake between them, trying to blindly undo Ignis’ pants. Fortunately he had enough experience with it by now to be able to tug the belt and zipper open fairly quickly; seconds later he had Ignis’ cock in hand, thumbing the already wet head. Hell, Ignis had been hard for him for a while, had to be.

Ignis groaned, biting his lip, staring at Prompto with glassy eyes. He looked half gone already, and they’d just started! _Fuck,_ he was so hot like this.

“Let me,” Ignis said roughly. Prompto watched in amazement as Ignis pulled one glove off with his teeth _and wasn’t that just the hottest shit._

“Hurry,” Prompto pleaded, grinding his hip into Ignis’, gasping when new friction stole his breath.

“How can I not?” Ignis muttered before licking a long, wet stripe down his palm. “Filthy little tease that you are.”

Prompto’s hips jerked as Ignis took them both roughly in hand. “I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to!” he laughed, resting his head back against the wall. Immediately Ignis attacked his neck with biting kisses. “What- What did I do?”

“That kiss this morning,” Ignis replied hoarsely. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“I just kissed you good morning!”

“With _that_ much tongue?”

“Well- I- You looked so good with that messy bedhead,” Prompto whined. _Oh god,_ Ignis knew just the right amount of pressure to use, how to swipe his thumb over the damp heads, pressing on the slit before his moist hand dragged back down. The feel of the solid weight of Ignis’ cock sliding along his was driving him crazy.

“You wouldn’t sit properly in your seat,” Ignis growled against his ear before biting at the lobe.

“I’m sorry, I kept forgetting!”

“All I could see was this,” Ignis slid his other hand around behind Prompto, reaching into his boxers to grab a handful of cheek and squeezing. “Your perky little ass wiggling in my peripheral vision.”

“Oh. Ohhh!” Prompto pressed his face into Ignis’ shoulder, sniggering. “So that’s why you don’t like me doing that?!”

“It’s also _\- hnn-_ also unsafe,” Ignis gasped. “But yes, _that’s_ why, you naughty boy.”

“I didn’t think-,”

Ignis bit at the muscle in his neck, and Prompto wheezed as a bolt of lust shot up his spine.

“Fuck, Iggy, more, gods, more!”

This time Ignis didn’t pause to berate him for being so loud; this time, Ignis’ teeth dug into skin, a pinch of pain before a surge of pleasure, and Prompto was babbling for him to keep going, harder, _more._

Ignis’ hand was a bit rough, a bit dry from the hurried friction, but it felt so good Prompto couldn’t care less. He heard himself whimper between stuttered words of praise, hips jerking into Ignis’ touch, desperately grabbing at Ignis’ body to keep them pressed flush together. The heat, the soft moans when Ignis’ lips briefly detached from his neck, Ignis’ rapid breathing, the wet noises when Ignis’ fingers gripped the heads and _squeezed,_ it was rapidly becoming too much. Warmth curled in Prompto’s gut, and he finally thought to gasp a warning.

“Sugar, I’m- I’m getting there,” Prompto whispered. “I’m- Did you wanna-?”

“Oh, may I?” Ignis murmured, pulling back just enough to catch Prompto’s gaze. His glasses were askew, and Prompto reached up to straighten them. “May I worship you? Please, Prompto, may I?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Prompto nearly sobbed, then gasped when Ignis shimmied his shirt up, pressing hot kisses down his chest and stomach. “Iggy- Honey- Oh god, you’re killin’ me.”

Ignis muttered something against his hip, but it was too faint to hear- and then those perfectly sculpted lips pressed a hungry sucking kiss to the head of his cock and Prompto _shouted._

“Quiet,” Ignis snapped, and Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Thorry!” Prompto slurred behind his fingers. He felt Ignis chuckle as he pressed his face into Prompto’s hip, and he burst into laughter. “Aah! St- Stop! Tickles!”

Ignis laughed softly, warm breath ghosting across his skin, and then that wet heat enveloped Prompto again. Prompto was able to bite back his yelp, breathing heavily through his mouth as his free hand threaded into Ignis’ hair, scratching at his scalp. Ignis pressed down further, briefly touching Prompto’s hand in his hair and twisting it hard, moaning in approval.

“Shit! Doesn’t that hurt?” Prompto asked anxiously. He tried to yank his hand away, but Ignis held him there firmly.

Ignis tilted his head, glancing up, smiling around the shaft. He twisted Prompto’s hand, groaning again.

“Oh fuck, I love you, you kinky bastard,” Prompto gasped. He tugged at Ignis’ hair again, pushing lightly, and pure bliss crossed Ignis’ face before he turned and completely devoted himself to his task. Wow, okay, so Ignis wanted to be controlled like this? He could definitely deliver on that, especially if it got Ignis to go faster, dammit.

He trailed his fingers along Ignis’ jaw, tracing the shape, before gently thumbing it open wider. Ignis paused for a second and Prompto froze too. “Is that okay?”

Ignis’ answer was a long, torturous pull of Prompto’s cock, just long enough to groan, _“Yes,_ darling,” before sucking him back in. And this time, Prompto could feel himself hit the back of Ignis’ throat and he nearly came right that second.

Prompto fisted his hand in Ignis’ hair, thumb pressing harder on the crook of his jaw and _pushed._

Ignis nearly shouted around him, finally taking all of Prompto in before he began to bob up and down, that clever tongue laving the underside on every upwards drag. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut as tension coiled in his stomach, then forced them open, shivering against the wall as he watched his dick disappearing into that pretty, pretty mouth over and over. The sight alone was more than enough.

“Iggy, I’m close,” Prompto gasped. “I’m- I’m, fuck-,”

Ignis hummed around him, and Prompto curled over him as pleasure tingled across his skin, breaking into a sweat as his dick twitched and emptied down Ignis’ throat. Ignis swallowed eagerly, the rhythmic pressure sparking another wave of hot lust through him.

As the urgency gradually faded into lazy pleasure, Prompto rested back against the wall, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He watched Ignis stand with hooded eyes, huffing a laugh as his boyfriend quickly tucked them both back into their pants and fussily righted their clothes.

“Did you?” Prompto asked, sliding his hand over Ignis’ crotch. “Should I-?”

“Mm, I did,” Ignis smiled, tugging Prompto’s tank top straight before leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Be mindful where you step, I left quite a mess.”

“Oh my god,” Prompto giggled, peering down between his feet. There were several darkened splotches on the concrete. “Was it good?”

“Darling.” Ignis gently cradled Prompto’s face in his hands. “You’re always perfect. But are you alright? How do you feel?”

“Floaty,” Prompto grinned, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. “Which means really, really good. What about you?”

Ignis dropped his head to Prompto’s shoulder, muffling his laughter against his skin. “That was incredibly reckless and I cannot be arsed to care. I would do it again, and again.”

“Maybe not right now,” Prompto giggled. “But yeah, again.”

“I suppose this will have to do until tonight.”

“Oh? What’s tonight?”

“Hopefully a room of our own,” Ignis murmured, kissing just below Prompto’s ear. “So we can- Oh. Shit.”

“What?!” Prompto’s eyes went wide as Ignis took a step back, frowning at him. “What is it?”

Ignis thumbed Prompto’s neck, breath hitching. “You’re going to bruise just here,” he whispered. “I am sorry, I didn’t realise- I am sorry.”

“Oh. A hickey?” Prompto broke into a huge grin. “Did Mr. Ignis Scientia just give his first hickey to me?”

“I did,” Ignis replied hesitantly. “Is that alright? I do not recall being so careless.”

Prompto gave a soft squeal and pushed himself to his tiptoes, biting at Ignis’ lower lip until he melted against him. “Yeah, hell yeah, it’s great, honey,” Prompto said breathlessly. “Nice. Good job. A plus.”

“Oh.” Ignis smiled at him, shy, blushing, and Prompto laughed again. Sucking his boyfriend’s dick behind a diner was fine, but _hickeys_ got Ignis all blushy. So adorable.

Prompto’s phone buzzed, startling him. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up for them both to see.

_ >13:01: [Dorktis] r u guys done yet???? help me gladio wont shut up n im nervous _

“Oops,” Prompto grinned, pocketing his phone. “I guess we should go.”

“I guess so.”

They stared at each other, not moving except for gentle touches. Prompto decided that instead, this moment was the one he wanted to seal away forever, where the fire was still burning but momentarily sated, Ignis looking almost drunk-happy as he smiled.

“The absolute last straw was you calling me ‘sir’,” Ignis murmured as he twirled a piece of Prompto’s hair around a finger.

“Oh. Oh!” Prompto felt himself blushing again. “I didn’t mean it that way! I was just playing around. Wow, sugar. Err. Wow, sir, I didn’t know.”

Ignis sucked in a breath. “Don’t you start that now, you naughty boy.”

“Okay, okay.” Prompto twined his fingers through Ignis’ hand, then tugged him away from the wall. “But I’m gonna remember that for later.”

“Promise me you’ll abuse that information thoroughly every chance you get,” Ignis replied slyly. “And, darling?”

“Hmm?” Prompto skipped a step beside him, swinging their hands together.

“You’re certain you’re alright? Did you feel pressured at all?”

Prompto sighed, squeezing Ignis’ hand. “You gotta learn to trust me, honey.”

Ignis’ brows raised, a slow smile spreading across his face. “You’re quite right. Hm, of course you are, my sweet, clever man.”

“Please,” Prompto huffed, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“...Thank you for this,” Ignis added in a whisper as they passed the diner. “Thank you, my darling.”

“Pfft, shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” Prompto waved a hand vaguely. “You’re the one who so expertly sucked out my sanity through my dick.”

Ignis snorted, breaking into laughter, and Prompto followed him. They were both wheezing by the time they met the others by the Regalia, too out of breath to reply to the various complaints that met them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written in my head for w e e k s and I'm so glad it's finally here! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I have, by now, completely forgotten which gas station I'm thinking of, but there is one that has a large shed off to the side, and there's little stacks of crates in the back and literally the second I saw that, I thought, "that would be an awesome place for a quickie" and the idea has stuck since. LOL


	6. Scrutiny, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this fancy man, in the fancy clothes with the fancy name, that seems to know secrets about Prompto that he's never told anyone? Given a chance to get some answers, Prompto takes it- at the risk of angering Ignis further and driving a temporary wedge in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a round of applause to pinknoonicorn, who reminded me of the Ardyn camping scene in the game to use as a vehicle for a plot point with a jealous Ignis. Many kudos to you my friend, without you, these two chapters likely wouldn't exist!

The quakes had gotten much worse.

That was scary enough- Prompto had lost his footing a few times when the ground suddenly shook- but now they knew Noctis’ headaches were tied to the eruptions, and everything about that screamed magic, which equaled The Unknown, which was terrifying. He didn’t quite understand what going to the Overlook was going to accomplish, but he was eagerly quickstepping it alongside his best friend without complaint, keeping a hand on his arm to help steady him. Ignis would figure this out, Prompto was sure of it.

He was so focused on keeping Noctis walking at an even pace he didn’t notice Ignis had thrown a hand out to stop him until he plowed into resistance. “Wha-?”

“Hush.”

Beside him, Noctis stiffened; Prompto peered past Ignis’ arm and saw what had the group on edge _. Him._ The guy with the hat and funny-looking coin. The guy with the stupidly pretty hair and billowy coats and a coy smile that made Prompto both nervous and excited. _That_ guy.

Ardyn, he introduced himself as. A name as pretentious as his clothes.

...And apparently after some uncomfortable chitchat they were going to _go with him,_ because Ardyn was offering much-needed help, and Prompto’s brain finally caught up with the plan screaming _no, no, NO!_

As they slowly wound their way up the steps to the car park nearby, Prompto tugged on Ignis’ sleeve, walking on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

“Bad idea, sugar, I can feel it. Really, really bad.”

“I agree,” Ignis murmured, and Prompto felt a small wave of relief. “I need you to follow my instructions to the letter, Prompto. Gladio’s plan is.. nebulous at best. I need you to focus and keep your attention on Noct at all times. Watch his back at the sake of all else until we’re clear of this.. man.”

Prompto gave him a thumbs up. “Gotcha!”

Ignis caught his hand briefly, already turning to stare daggers at Ardyn’s back, but there was a lingering smile on his lips. “You are my secret weapon, Prompto.”

Prompto gasped, warmth spreading up his neck as he blushed. “Okay! I won’t let you down!”

“Thank you, dearest,” Ignis whispered, then jogged to catch up to Gladio.

Prompto fell into step beside his friend, grinning at him. “Don’t worry buddy, we’ll get these headaches sorted out. Iggy knows what’s up.”

“Is that what he was muttering?” Noctis mumbled. “It’s hard to think. S’like I’ve got a sword in my head.”

“I know,” Prompto replied softly, threading his arm through Noctis’ and taking some of his weight. “You’ll feel better soon, won’t be long now. Then we’ll celebrate!”

Noctis’ eyes brightened momentarily. “Think we could convince Gladio to buy alcohol?”

“Pfft, we could raid Iggy’s stash of cooking wine!”

“Eww, that sherry tastes nasty.” Noctis stuck his tongue out, laughing, then nearly crumpled as he clutched at his head. “Ow, shit.”

“I got you. Stand up, Noct.” Prompto helped him straighten, worried as he glanced ahead. Ardyn was still chattering- must love the sound of his own voice- and zeroing in on an old fashioned car. “C’mon, man, keep it up for just a bit longer. I don’t, uh, I don’t think you want this guy seeing how bad you’re hurting. He’s giving me mixed signals which is Not Good.”

“Yeah.” Noctis rolled a shoulder, but he kept his grip on Prompto’s arm. “Okay. Guess I should listen to your paranoia once in a while.”

“I’m not paranoid,” Prompto grumbled, but he couldn’t resist a smile at his friend’s teasing. “I’m _cautious._ There’s a difference.”

“Uh huh. You thought Gladio was an assassin the first time you met him.”

Prompto threw one hand in the air. “Well, I wasn’t wrong, technically!”

Noctis started laughing again, then elbowed Prompto as he fell quiet. They both straightened, trying to hide their chagrined smiles as they stared back at three amused faces. Ardyn seemed unusually delighted in their silliness, which, for some unknown reason, made Prompto’s stomach sour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto sighed as he slammed his head into the carseat, patting his knees in an off-rhythm. At least they were in the Regalia instead of riding with Ardyn- seriously, what had made Noct pipe up and ask to go with him? He was such an ass sometimes.

He glanced over at Noctis, taking in the tired eyes, drooping mouth, the listless grip on the steering wheel. Weird that Ardyn had also requested Noct drive. Why did he care so much? Who was he? Why did he make Prompto’s heart stutter? Was it fear? Revulsion? Attraction? What?

“Relax, Prompto.”

Prompto huffed, twisting in his seat to smile at Ignis. Truthfully, his boyfriend looked as tense as he felt, and he laughed. “Shouldn’t you take your own advice?”

Ignis frowned, adjusting his glasses. “I dislike riding in the back seat.”

“How many times…?” Noctis called over the wind. “Stop bitching about my driving, Specs, seriously.”

Gladio slapped a knee. “Ha, Noct, you remember that time, when Nyx was at my birthday and-,”

“No,” Noctis snapped, “and neither do you.”

Prompto watched the three break into laughter, plastering on a smile. Sometimes, it was all too obvious he was the odd man out of the group, but he couldn’t be truly upset about it. They’d been friends for life, while he’d never had any friends at all until four years ago.

Not for the first time, Prompto wondered what it would’ve been like if he’d had the courage to chase after Noct the first time they met. Would he have grown up with Ignis checking in on him? Would Gladio have started training him into shape? He could’ve had years of Noctis’ friendship already by high school. Would he be laughing now, too, as they reminisced about one of Noct’s goofs?

“Wait- Wait, shortie doesn’t know the story,” Gladio gasped, reaching up to pat Prompto’s shoulder. “Right? Where Nyx showed up at my eighteenth birthday with the Moogle suit?”

Prompto shook his head quickly. Beside him, Noctis groaned.

“Oh. Oh this is delightful,” Ignis said with a wickedly sharp grin. “Prepare to be entertained, my dear.”

Prompto perked, grinning as Noctis leaned over to swat at him. “Yeah! Yeah, c’mon, tell meeee!”

“See, this is one more thing I like about you, tiny,” Gladio chuckled. “Iggy’s heard all these stories a million times or was there when it happened, but I can tell you, a new fresh audience!”

“Yeah!” Prompto laughed, dodging another of Noctis’ half-hearted smacks. “Fill in my lacking education in Dorktis backstory.”

“Hey!”

Ignis snorted, hiding his mouth behind a gloved hand.

Gladio coughed politely. “‘Kay, so Nyx- you know Nyx?”

Prompto nodded, and the mood in the car briefly quieted. They glanced at each other with sad smiles before Gladio continued.

“Nyx, he was _wild,_ he knew how to throw a party,” Gladio bragged. “So when he said he was planning my birthday that year, I was stoked. And _\- haha!-_ oh man, he showed up with- Wait, what’s this asshat doing?”

Prompto turned, flopping into his seat proper, and frowned as he saw Ardyn slowing with his turn signal on. From his peripheral vision, he could see Ignis sit up, rigid, leaning forward as they began to brake too. “Why’s he stopping?” Prompto asked, unable to stop himself from voicing the obvious question.

“Who knows,” Noctis muttered. They all piled out of the car, glaring as one as Ardyn gave them a glib answer about stopping to camp for the evening.

Prompto glanced at the horizon, noting that, well, perhaps that wasn’t the worst idea. He was anxious to get Noctis’ headaches dealt with, but whatever that meant would take time to figure out, plan, and execute. The sky was already turning, faint hues blossoming beyond the trees that meant sundown was within the next hour or so. Probably for the best.

He wasn’t thrilled to share a camper with the man, though. It had been all too easy in the safe, comfortable car to momentarily forget just how jumpy Ardyn made him feel with those particular lingering stares. Ugh. Noct was right, he really was creepy.

So, a whole night of watching Noct’s back, then. Not a bad way to spend the evening! He had pulled yet another rare character in King’s Knight last night and was ready to surprise his friend. Maybe he could even tease him or Gladio into a bet to make it more interesting…

It didn’t take long to settle into the camper, arranging overnight toiletries and drawing straws for the bathroom queue. Prompto had to smother a giggle as he noted they all instinctively avoided Ardyn’s personal space, made comical by the relatively small enclosed trailer.

Prompto was helping Ignis disinfect the tiny cooking area, Noctis safely locked in the bathroom with Gladio watching the door, when Ignis leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Startled, Prompto glanced up to find Ignis still looked tense, but his eyes had softened into a fond look.

“Hi,” Prompto whispered with a silly smile.

“Hello, love. How are you?”

Prompto sucked in a breath to answer when movement caught his eye; he saw Ardyn openly watching them across the small room with that smirk that seemed to never leave his face. Something irrational surged inside him and Prompto rocked onto his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist as he captured his lips in a sweet, comforting kiss.

“Gettin’ by,” Prompto said in his best mimicry of Noctis. He proudly watched Ignis have to catch himself before laughing. “You?”

Ignis looked past him briefly, nodding, probably at Gladio. “Well enough, considering the current circumstances. I need to pop over to the store briefly to buy a few extras for dinner.” A hand slid up Prompto’s arm, warm thumb rubbing circles into skin. “I wanted to check in with you first.”

“I’m good!” Prompto leaned into the touch, directing his proud smile just past Ignis. Let Ardyn stew on the show all he wanted, the creep. “Thanks, babe.”

“Excellent. I shall return momentarily.” Ignis gave him another sweet look before stepping out the door.

Prompto leaned back, reaching up to pick through the assorted dishes in the cabinet. “Okay!” he called after him. “I’ll finish setting up here- Ack!” He dodged a pan that slipped loose, jumping at the loud series of strident noises.

“Good catch,” Gladio deadpanned from across the room.

“Oh, like you could’ve done any better!” Prompto chuckled, turning to bend down- then paused when he found a smiling face far too close.

Ardyn offered the escaped pan with a flourish. “Carefully, now,” he teased. “Let’s not deafen anyone else tonight.”

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered. He reached for the pan but Ardyn clung to it, and he glanced up to question when he saw the man’s gaze had fallen on his wristband. _The_ wristband. His stomach lurched.

“What’s this?” Ardyn murmured, fingers sliding up Prompto’s glove, nails teasing the edge of the material. “Is this what you young men call fashion these days?”

Prompto couldn’t breathe, staring at the golden eyes, and he knew. Ardyn knew. And Ardyn wanted him to know that he knew. _Oh god no._

And worst of all, he now saw Ignis had peeked his head back in the door, likely because of the commotion, and _Ignis was staring too._ Prompto jerked his arm away, hiding it behind his back, nearly dropping the pan again.

“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis called, and Prompto nodded rapidly.

“Yeah! Just, y’know, clumsy me. M’fine!” He backpedaled away from Ardyn another few feet. “I’ll have this all set up for when you get back!”

And then.. the moment was over. Ignis gave him one more heated stare and disappeared, Ardyn retreated to his designated corner, Gladio came up behind him and quietly offered to finish up. Prompto was so shaken he agreed immediately, fleeing the room to join Noctis, who was sitting on the large bed in the back of the camper. He crawled onto Noctis’ lap, throwing his arms over his shoulders and slumping against him, not caring that Noctis was still warm and humid from his shower.

“Uh, you okay there?” Noctis asked, voice muffled against Prompto’s hair.

“I will be. Just need hugs.”

“Mmkay.”

Prompto sighed in relief as Noctis scooted back into the mound of pillows and settled there, keeping Prompto draped across him like a blanket as he played on his phone. This was one of the best aspects of his friendship with Noct; he could just _be,_ without words, without questions, without having to entertain, just be upset or sad or happy and Noct didn’t care as long as they were together.

It was likely Noctis would ask him later, a few days, perhaps a week, if he was alright. But for now, he could burrow into this familiar comfort and not move.

Prompto brought up one hand, staring at the wristband behind Noctis’ head. How did Ardyn know? More importantly, _what_ did he know? And most importantly, was there any way he could get Ardyn to cough up that info without raising suspicions?

Ardyn seemed too clever for him to verbally navigate, but this was his chance. Probably his only chance, and he should take it, if it came. Yeah, if the opportunity presented itself, he would take it.

Prompto buried his face in Noctis’ shoulder, hugging him tightly. Whatever happened that night, personal issues aside, he had his instructions that came before anything. Noct was safe with him. Always.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So Noct got the bright idea to take on that bet and stole Nyx’s keys,” Gladio laughed. “But what he didn’t know was we were all watching him from the windows. Except Nyx, of course, he was just getting back from the kitchen...”

Prompto leaned in, setting his drink on the table. He was enjoying the story about as much as Noctis wasn’t. “And that’s when he put on the suit?”

“I’d never seen a Moogle,” Noctis muttered, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. “So I see this huge white monster-thing barreling out of the house and I panic.”

“But he’s already started the car by that point,” Gladio sniggered. “So he just fucking _floors_ it. Peels outta the car park on two tyres, screaming and crying-,”

“I was not crying!”

“Dude.” Gladio leveled him a stare. “You were fifteen. You were sobbing.”

“I was _not!_ ”

Prompto smothered his laughter, then stiffened when someone exited the camper. Oh, just Ignis. He was about to wave him over when Ardyn followed shortly after, stretching and releasing an obnoxiously loud sigh. He tracked Ardyn as he moved out of their little lighted area, floating toward the tipster closing up shop. To his relief, Ignis had decided to forgo pleasantries and was standing behind him, leaning into the camper, boldly keeping an eye on their guest.

Gladio and Noctis’ arguing quieted as they all shared a knowing look once Ardyn was out of earshot. Prompto stood and leaned into Ignis, hugging his waist, rubbing his face against the smooth silkiness of his shirt.

“You okay?” Prompto whispered, relieved when Ignis slid one hand up his back, holding him close.

“I don’t trust people I can’t dissect,” Ignis muttered.

“Huh?” Prompto took a step back, frowning. “What’s that mean?”

From the side, Gladio snorted loudly. “Geez, Iggy, don’t scare ‘im,” he huffed. “Ignore him, shortie, he’s just on edge. Like all of us.”

Prompto glanced up, but Ignis didn’t seem to be listening, still staring at the dark shape moving at the edge of the street lights. Dissect? As in, like biology class? Picking apart those poor discoloured frogs while Noct tried so hard to not puke in his lap? That was.. a weird thing to say about people.

Something to worry about later, as Ardyn was slowly moseying back, and Prompto was back on duty from his short break. He sat down across from Noctis again, begging Gladio to finish the story, and settled in to try to pay attention.

_Did Ignis dissect me? Does he know?_

_Does he know and never told me?!_

He missed the end of the story, but laughed along when appropriate. He couldn’t stop watching Ardyn, the way the wind caught the soft-looking hair, freed from the ridiculous hat at last. Something about his eyes...

The conversation veered off into other shared memories, Noctis attempting to get revenge with embarrassing stories of his own, but Prompto kept only half an ear to it. Without looking he knew Ignis hadn’t moved, had barely breathed since taking up his post behind him, and that made him feel even safer than sitting inside Gladio’s personal space.

Ardyn eventually joined in the conversation, interjecting quips and puns effortlessly, and even pulled a nervous laugh out of Noctis a few times. Ignis was still silent, even outright ignoring a question Ardyn tossed at him.

Ardyn paused his aimless pacing while Gladio and Noctis were discussing something about fishing, spinning on his heel to deliberately meet Prompto’s gaze with a wide, inviting smile. “We’ve met, haven’t we?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Prompto nodded. “Galdin Quay?”

Ardyn gave him a condescending smirk. “Oh, I believe you’re more familiar to me than a simple meeting in passing. Hmm. But where…”

Prompto jerked back roughly in his seat as Ardyn suddenly bent at the waist, pressing close, one hand lifted to touch Prompto’s chin. His anxiety kicked into overdrive, wriggling away as far as he could from the searching hand without tipping over, biting back a yelp.

“ _...Where_ could I have seen your face before, I wonder?”

“That’s _enough._ ”

Prompto gasped as Ignis moved to stand between them, Ardyn gracefully gliding out of arm’s reach again. He could see Ignis’ hands were at his sides, elbows locked, fingers curling and uncurling into fists.

“Lay a hand on him again and you’ll lose the appendage,” Ignis snarled, and through the panicked haze Prompto recognised that hand movement- Ignis was resisting summoning his daggers. Holy shit.

“Oh, my apologies,” Ardyn murmured. “Touched a nerve, did I?”

“Okay, time to call it,” Gladio said as he stood, stopping by Ignis and dropping a firm hand on his shoulder. “We need to sleep so we can head out _early_ in the morning.”

“I agree,” Ardyn replied demurely, gesturing towards the camper. “Well then, shall we?”

Noctis had circled around the tables and was tugging on Prompto’s arm, jerking his head toward the camper too. “C’mon,” he muttered.

Prompto leapt to his feet, twining his hand with Noctis’ as they quickly made for the door. When he glanced back, he could still see Ignis standing there, feet apart in a ready stance, shoulders rigid, cold eyes trained on Ardyn.

A guilty thrill ran down his spine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hand smacked Prompto’s face and he woke, fully alert. In the darkness, he couldn’t see whose hand it was, but Noctis was almost always the offender. He gently lifted the hand and moved it down and, yep, there was Noctis curled onto his chest. Why did his friend always try to grab his face at night? Weirdo.

Prompto listened to the breathing patterns around him; there was Ignis, soft and slow, in his left ear, while Gladio’s louder snuffling was somewhere off to the right. Noctis was probably drooling onto his shirt, by the absence of any snoring from him. Gross.

He strained to listen in the quiet spans between breaths, but he couldn’t detect where Ardyn was. Likely still on the little bench opposite the stove, across the camper. Was he asleep too? If so, he didn’t snore.

Everyone seemed peaceful and safe. Prompto turned as much as Noctis’ weight would allow, trying to find Ignis’ face. In the low street light that crept from the edges of the curtains, he could just make out Ignis’ expression, still worried, even in sleep. He lifted one hand, brushing the back of his hand to Ignis’ cheek, which made Ignis sigh and snuggle closer.

He’d seen Ignis angry before, and tonight was no less scary than the other handful of times he’d witnessed the man’s fury. Ignis had been ready to fight, possibly injure the man who had promised to help Noctis. That… said a lot, even as Ignis had held himself in check.

_Dissect. Does he know?_

Prompto groaned softly, rubbing his eyes so hard he saw stars. He didn’t have time to let his anxiety run wild. They had a mission, and he needed good rest for tomorrow. Or later today, whatever.

Aaand now his bladder was nudging him. Another groan. He knew from past experience ignoring it would only make it worse, so he very slowly extracted himself from the sleeping pile. Once his feet hit the floor, he turned to admire his handiwork; he’d gently moved Noctis onto Ignis’ shoulder instead, and Gladio had rolled over until he felt something solid. Noctis was safely ensconced between them. They wouldn’t miss him for sixty seconds.

He crept into the bathroom, easing the door shut before turning on the light and took care of himself. After flushing the toilet, quietly shushing it as it gurgled, he caught sight of himself in the mirror as he ran some soap quickly over his hands. He looked tired, hair drooping to cover half his face. Ugh. Still too early to be worrying about things.

Prompto wiped his wet hands on his boxers- bad habit- then turned off the light and tiptoed into the hallway. And because he couldn’t resist the urge, he turned and looked toward the living area. Dark shapes and darker shadows. Guess Ardyn did sleep after all-

Two pinpoints caught the weak light from outside and Prompto had to swallow a yell. Now he could see the faint outline of a head, shoulders, shadowed against the wall, those hypnotic eyes staring at him.

He looked at the bed. One, two, three figures, still asleep by the soft noises he could hear.

One chance.

He padded toward the living area, just able to make out Ardyn’s widening smile as he gestured at a chair nearby.

“Oh, decided to face me alone in the dark? Very brave of you.” Ardyn’s voice was so soft, so deceptively gentle, which didn’t match with the vague threat.

“I’m going to ask you questions,” Prompto whispered, easing into the chair, turning so he could keep an eye on the hallway and Ardyn at the same time. “I want answers.”

“Demanding answers? My, you’ve grown into an assertive man.” Ardyn picked invisible lint from his coat. “Good for you.”

Prompto paused at that, blinking into the darkness. _He knows, we’ve met before, but when?_ “How would you know?”

“I could swear we’ve met before,” Ardyn grinned, white teeth flashing in the pale light. “But perhaps I’m mistaken, after all.”

Prompto rubbed at his wrist, frowning, and Ardyn’s gaze traveled down to catch the movement. “What _do_ you know about me, or are you just full of hot air?”

Ardyn leaned back into the cushions, crossing one leg over the other. Completely at ease. “What can I tell you besides the obvious?”

“What’s obvious to you?” Prompto snapped.

Ardyn gestured at him, one hand running the length of his body, before resting in his lap again.

Prompto huffed, standing up. “If that’s all you’ve got, fine.”

“And what of your.. hm, would you call it a birthmark?”

Prompto froze.

“Such a curious thing for a _Lucian_ to own,” Ardyn continued with a glittering smile.

Prompto slowly sat down, hand clamped over his wrist. His stomach twisted, bile rising in his throat, and he choked it down. “I’m not Lucian, am I.”

“My dear boy, you knew that already.”

He did, he really did, but it was still a punch to the gut all the same. He wanted to cry, or run outside the camper and scream, or place his hands around Ardyn’s neck and just squeeze until that smile was gone. Instead, he schooled his face into a neutral expression as he squared his shoulders. “What does it mean?”

“Oh.” Ardyn’s brows raised in mock surprise. “You don’t know.”

“What does it mean?” Prompto repeated, grinding his jaw.

“A puzzle, indeed,” Ardyn murmured. “I’m certain it’s secret could unlock many doors for you.”

Prompto sighed. “Just say it straight.”

“And what if I have?”

“I just-,” Prompto gripped his knees so hard the knuckles turned white. “I need to know what it is.”

“Why?” Ardyn shrugged, infuriatingly casual. Prompto wanted to smack him.

“Because if I’m not- Because I’m not Lucian, and I could…” Prompto’s voice trailed off, eyes downcast.

“Ah, thinking of your princeling? Self-sacrifice isn’t a healthy virtue; trust me, I know very well.” Ardyn waved a hand. “But, true, this could reflect poorly on him. Those innocent little marks could create a lot of, hm, danger for little Noctis.”

Prompto sucked in a breath, hands shaking. “Tell me,” he hissed.

Ardyn pulled his coat closer, lifting his head to gaze past Prompto. “Ah, but I don’t wish to be assaulted, so perhaps we should end the conversation here.”

“Wha-?” Prompto started as a hand gripped his shoulder, and he glanced up to find Ignis standing beside him. Angry, tense, worried. Prompto stood hastily, biting his lip.

“Get back to bed, Prompto.”

That sharp tone was directed at him now, and it was another emotional punch Prompto wasn’t prepared for. “I’m sorry, I was just-,”

Ignis glared, all that focused intensity on him, and he fell silent. His stare was all the more piercing for him missing his glasses.

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered again. “But I didn’t think-,”

“Of course you didn’t,” Ignis snapped. “You rarely do.”

Prompto took a step back, shocked, hugging his arms. In the low light he could see several emotions flit across Ignis’ face, but he didn’t stay to figure them out. He turned and dashed for the bed, diving between Gladio and Noctis and throwing their arms over him.

“Whazzat?” Noctis mumbled against Prompto’s cheek, hugging him close. “Ni’mares?”

“No,” Prompto whispered fervently. “Go back to sleep.”

“M’kay.”

Gladio’s heat at his back, Noctis’ breathy exhales at his neck. Prompto tried to calm his racing heart, gulping back the tide of emotions that threatened to spill.

That had been _cruel,_ something he’d never have expected to hear from _Ignis,_ of all people. Is that what Ignis thought?

 _He knows,_ a sly voice reminded him. _That’s why he’s always watched you. That’s why he’s gotten close to you, to keep you under surveillance. Easier to pick up the pieces when you betray them. Easier to dissect, predict, and protect the others from you._

Prompto allowed himself one whimper, burying his face in Noctis’ soft hair. No, no it couldn’t be, Ignis wouldn’t use him, wouldn’t pretend to love him, didn’t think he was truly useless.

...Did he?

 _Was_ he useless? Maybe that’s why Ignis did keep such a close eye on him.

The anxiety looped in his head, keeping Prompto in a light dozing state. When he heard Ignis finally come to bed, calling his name once quietly, he pretended to be asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please allow me to present to you my Ardyn headcanons, fresh off the press:
> 
> -Ardyn Izunia doesn't sleep. He waits.
> 
> -Ardyn is the one who "stole" Prompto as a baby.
> 
> -I just really love Ardyn, ok. Please don't judge me.


	7. Scrutiny, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as the group is split into two teams during their encounter with Titan. Prompto attempts to deal with the aftermath of Ardyn's teased information, but is distracted by Ignis' offered apology.

Prompto was startled awake by a shake of his shoulder. He sat up, nearly bumping heads with Gladio, who was leaned over him. “Whazzit?”

Gladio arched a brow as he straightened. “Time for you and sleeping beauty to get up. Breakfast is ready.”

Breakfast. Ignis. _I didn’t think- Of course you didn’t. You rarely do._

Prompto plastered on a smile, nodding. “Gotcha. We’ll be there in a min.”

“Seriously. One minute. Let’s get going,” Gladio huffed, holding up one finger before turning and stalking off.

Prompto sighed, flopping back onto the bed, narrowly missing Noctis’ head. He glanced over, envious of the peaceful expression on his friend’s face, hating himself for having to disrupt it. “‘Ey, Noct.”

Noctis sighed.

“Time to get up, buddy.”

Nothing.

“Okay, time for the big guns, then.” Prompto rolled on top of Noctis, raking his fingers down his friend’s sides. Noctis’ eyes flew open as he gasped, curling defensively.

“Stop! Haha, st- stop, Prom, hah, stop!”

“Not ‘til you’re awake,” Prompto grinned, laughing when Noctis shoved him off his chest and sat up. “Oh, already? I think that’s a new record for me!”

“Asshole,” Noctis grumbled, rubbing an arm across his eyes. “What time s’it?”

“Fuck o’clock,” Prompto muttered, stretching his arms over his head. “Time to eat and get this freakshow on the road.”

“Oh.”

Prompto could see Noctis remembering the previous day’s events, mouth pulling into a frown. “Yeah, but don’t worry, buddy. We’re gonna get your head fixed. Well, as fixed as it can get,” he added cheerfully. “I mean, it is your head, after all-,”

“Thanks, Prompto, what a fantastic way to wake up,” Noctis scowled, planting a hand on Prompto’s face and shoving him back onto the bed.

Prompto’s stomach clenched, the anxiety he was desperately bottling threatening to escape. He caught Noctis’ wrist, tugging until his friend looked at him. “I’m just teasing,” he whispered. “You know that, right?”

Noctis gave a slow nod, looking puzzled. “Uh, yeah? Are you okay?”

Prompto shifted, glancing away from his curious stare. “I’m, uh, worried, that’s all. Haha, you know how weird I get when I’m worried.”

“It’s okay.” Noctis patted his knee awkwardly. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, forcing a smile. “C’mon, let’s eat before Gladio starts bellowing at us.”

“Ugh, that’s the worst.” Noctis rubbed at his eyes again before sliding off the bed.

Prompto followed quickly, both of them pulling on proper clothes before wandering down the short hallway. Scrambled eggs and toast were still warm on the stove; Prompto could see Ignis and Gladio through the window, sitting at the table outside, and a wave of nausea hit him. He didn’t want to see Ignis, didn’t want to see the accusation in those sharp eyes. _He knows I’m a fraud._

“You coming?” Noctis paused by the door, full plate in hand.

“Yeah, hang on.” Prompto grabbed what was left in the pan and a piece of toast. He _had_ to eat, because he had to have energy for whatever they would face today. He needed to be clearheaded and sharp for watching Noct’s back, because whatever Ignis thought, he could definitely finish his mission. For Noctis’ sake, he could smile and talk and act normal. That’s all that mattered.

Squaring his shoulders, he gave Noctis a bright smile and stepped outside after him. He could feel Gladio’s and Ignis’ stares on them as they hopped down the little steps, but he kept his eyes on Noctis after a brief polite greeting. It was easier to stomach the food while talking to Noctis, listening to his friend describe his inane dreams, laughing about the dumb stories they’d shared the night before.

He couldn’t stop being hyperaware of Ignis sitting off to his right, though. Ignis, sipping his Ebony, one gloved hand rapping a silent beat against his knee, one boot rocking rhythmically against his leg. Ignis was anxious, but, weren’t they all? He couldn’t think about it too much or he’d start shaking again.

And he definitely couldn’t meet Ardyn’s eyes, who he could feel staring at him as the man roamed the edges of the little patio area. Prompto absently rubbed at his wrist. What a creepy fucker.

It didn’t take long to tidy up after breakfast. Gladio hurried them all along, hovering, and so even drying dishes next to Ignis wasn’t too distracting. He was able to swallow his anxiety and offer Ignis a big smile when Ignis quietly asked how he was, offering a nonchalant, “Doing fine, thanks,” that seemed to mollify him.

Once they were in the car, Prompto let himself relax just a bit, though careful to keep a neutral expression as he rested his head against the seat, hanging one arm outside the door. Everyone was understandably tense, and the quiet was eating at his anxiety, the intrusive thoughts spilling over into consciousness and looping until he thought he might scream.

He opened one eye, peeking ahead of them, but only saw the ribbon of the road ahead curving back and forth like a snake up the hill, destination out of sight. Time for desperate measures; he bit his lip as he curled his hands into fists, nails digging into flesh until the sting of pain brought tears to his eyes. The longer he pressed, focusing on the sensation, the quicker the voices were drowned out and he sighed softly.

Gladio crowing triumphantly startled Prompto out of his reverie, eyes flying open to join in cheering at the sight of the Imperial blockade ahead. Thankfully, after Ardyn called for them to be allowed inside, he turned his car around to part company. To Prompto’s amusement, Noctis immediately floored it as they sped through the gate, all of them eager to leave the man behind.

Eventually, when the Regalia could squeeze no further down the dirt road, they parked and made for the nearby path. Prompto started as Gladio clapped him on the back, his bulk blocking Prompto’s view of the others just ahead.

“How you holdin’ up, shortie?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto chirped quickly, trying to peek around Gladio to catch sight of Noctis. When Gladio kept moving in front, he paused and glanced up in irritation. “What? Why?”

“Just checkin’ in,” Gladio replied easily, patting his shoulder. “Whatever’s going down, it’s gonna be big. I need to know you’re here one hundred percent.”

“Of course I am,” Prompto said with a fake smile. “Now move it, big guy, I gotta-,“

“‘Cause you’ve been awfully quiet.”

Prompto swallowed hard, offering him a concerned frown. Gladio was the best of any of them at sniffing out lies, but this wasn’t one, technically. “I’m worried about Noct, is all.”

Gladio stared at him for a few more seconds, then nodded. “Same here. Keep an eye out.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Prompto huffed, skipping around him and running up to Noctis, conveniently putting his friend in his peripheral vision so he couldn’t see Ignis.

It didn’t take them long to scout out a Tomb- really? a King’s Sarcophagus, here?- and Noctis was doing his weird spinny weapon thing while Prompto backpedaled, inching toward the edge of the little platform they were on. Something about this didn’t feel right; there was intense heat in the air, stealing every breath, pressing on his ears until they felt like they had to pop.

Prompto glanced back from where they’d came, crossing his arms, thinking. The only point of entry was that close winding path they’d emerged from; all other directions dropped off into the heat below. Still, it bothered him- if they were caught here, they’d have little room to manoeuvre, with every step counting with that lethal cliffside.

He turned back to the group, sucking in a breath to yell for them to retreat- and it happened. A discordant voice deafened him, the earth shifted, the platform broke, and Noctis and Gladio were tumbling out of sight.

“Noct!” Prompto dove forward, sliding to the edge, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from vaulting over. He tried to yell for his friend again, but the dust started him coughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. He heard Ignis’ voice over the ominous rumbling, calling down to the two below, then a hand was rubbing at his back.

“Prompto? Are you alright?”

Prompto rose to his knees, wheezing, giving a thumbs up.

“Are you sure? Here.” Ignis handed him a flask of water, and Prompto downed half of it in one gulp.

“Yeah, okay,” Prompto gasped, standing slowly, “that’s better. Thanks.” He tried to hand it back, but Ignis pushed it toward his chest.

“No. Keep it.”

“Thanks,” Prompto echoed. He inched forward, glancing over the edge to see Noctis and Gladio were already working their way along a craggy path. The bird’s eye perspective made him feel dizzy. He whistled, stepping back so quickly he bumped into Ignis. “So, uh, we gotta get down there, huh?”

“Yes, somehow.” Ignis put a hand on his arm, and Prompto had to keep himself from flinching away. “Keep your eyes trained on me, or the ledge. Don’t look down, if you can help it.”

“Y- Yeah.” Of course Ignis would remember he hated heights; yet another failing on his part. “Let’s find a way around.”

“Over here.” Ignis tilted his head, dropping his hand to circle Prompto’s wrist, _that_ wrist, and Prompto instinctively jerked his hand away. “Prompto…?”

“Lead on,” Prompto urged, flashing a smile. “I’m just a bit twitchy after that. Let’s go!”

And he could _hear_ the recognition flash across Ignis’ face as his eyes fell to his wrist for a brief second, fear twisting Prompto’s gut. Fuck, he didn’t want to be alone with Ignis, not now. But Ignis said nothing else as he stepped to the side, skirting a large chunk of rubble and climbing down into a narrow path. It seemed to loosely mirror what he’d seen Noctis and Gladio doing below, winding in a big circle around the monster that sat in the centre.

“What _is_ that thing?” Prompto yelled over the quaking. “That’s what Noct’s gotta make friends with?!”

“Yes, the Archaean,” Ignis nodded. “Though he seems none to pleased to meet us.”

“Guess he’s like a giant Noct,” Prompto giggled nervously. “He’s like that when you wake him up too. Sure glad Noct isn’t a million feet tall. Can you imagine the bitching he could do in that kinda voice?”

Ignis paused, throwing him a quick smile before vaulting over a large rock. Good, that was a normal reaction; he could keep this up. Had to.

Crawling, sliding, skipping over the heated rocks was a literal pain. Prompto’s boots were so hot he was certain his socks would be smoking if he took them off. Once the path had leveled off somewhat, he downed half of the remainder of the flask and shoved it at Ignis, demanding he take the rest. It didn’t help much, but it soothed his throat momentarily.

“Fucking hell,” Prompto muttered as they took turns squeezing through a narrow gap, the heat nearly baking him between the two sheer rocks. “It’s hotter than Ifrit’s balls.”

Ignis snorted, pushing his glasses up his nose, and Prompto could see he was smiling again. “I wouldn’t know if- Do you hear that?”

Prompto froze, eyes darting around the small clearing. There was a new thrum in the air, a familiar sound, and he groaned. “Imperials? _Now?_ Don’t we have enough to deal with?!”

Ignis swore softly, stepping up to the edge and peering down. Prompto’s stomach lurched just watching him. “Seems Noct and Gladio are steadily making their way down, but they’ve circled far past us. Let’s do our best to keep the Imperials from reaching them.”

“Yeah.” Prompto looked up, pivoting, trying to pinpoint which direction the engines were, but there was too much interference from the commotion below. When he dropped his gaze, he saw Ignis had gone on ahead and was beckoning him. He ran forward, yelping when a hot blast of air singed his jeans.

“Alright, dear?”

Prompto’s heart stuttered. “M’fine, just keep going.”

They continued climbing down, nearly slipping in gravel as the path took a steep turn, forced to hold onto each other as they shimmied across. Ignis was watching him, so closely he kept nearly slipping himself, and guilt was making Prompto nauseous.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto blurted as the stopped for a short breather. They’d dropped dozens of feet in the past few minutes, and the air was so thick it was hard to breathe.

Ignis frowned. “What for?”

“I was keeping an eye on Noct, I _was,_ okay, but something was bothering me about that tomb area,” Prompto said in a rush, “so I was trying to find another exit when _that_ happened. I- I took my eyes off him for like, five seconds, I swear- probably more like three, really- and I-,”

“Prompto.” Ignis grabbed his hand, guiding them ahead again. “It’s alright.”

Prompto drew in a shaky breath. “I was watching him like you told me. I _was._ ”

Ignis squeezed his hand without looking back. “I know you have been, and I’m eternally grateful for you. We are all lucky Gladio had remained further out that us. There was nothing either of us could have done back there, but we can keep forging ahead to hopefully be of some use soon.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He could hear the _stop babbling and focus_ undertone, so he bit the inside of his cheek and skipped after Ignis quietly. _He really does think I’m useless, having to lead me around by the hand, politely tell me to shut the fuck up… Shit, Prompto, keep it together for just a bit longer._

And then there was no more time to think. MTs had dropped onto the path ahead, and Ignis had motioned for them to attack.

The next few moments were a blur, weaving shots around Ignis as the troopers crumpled under their assault. After the last one fell, Ignis tried to call Noctis to warn him, but by his frustrated tone, apparently didn’t get much through.

“We’re going to have to scale the wall,” Ignis huffed, shaking the tension from his wrists. “I’m sorry, Prompto, but following this around is taking far too long.”

“Don’t apologise to me,” Prompto scoffed, hopping from foot to foot. “Should probably say you’re sorry to your boots, though, they’re scuffed to hell and gone. It’s gonna take ages to clean them.”

Ignis gave him a look, just long enough to make Prompto hug his arms to his chest. “I’ll go first,” he finally said, tugging on one glove. “Keep your eyes on the wall or me on the way down. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Gotcha. Let’s hurry.” _Please don’t patronise me, please, I’m already useless._

Ignis took a deep breath, grabbed the edge, and lowered himself down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Come now. Is it fair to begrudge a man the circumstance of his birth?_

Prompto’s steps wobbled as he rubbed at his temples, trying to ease his headache. Ardyn’s words had replaced his usual thoughts, making rounds in his head until he could swear the man was next to him, whispering in his ear. Ardyn had dangled that one last little comment before he’d dropped them off, those laughing eyes lingering on Prompto as the ship lifted from the ground. Now they were traipsing through underbrush, wearily quiet, trying to find landmarks to get their bearings.

_Is it fair...?_

Ignis had turned to look at him when Ardyn had spoke. Ignis knew. He _had_ to know, with Ardyn sliding in his sly digs at Prompto every five fucking minutes. Should’ve just painted it on his jacket. ‘Not A Lucian Argentum’. Should change his name, take the wrong path in the forest and just keep walking until his legs gave out, it’d be better for them if they him left behind-

A branch caught Prompto’s foot and he stumbled, falling to his knees, scraping his palms on the ground. Nice. A hand slid onto his shoulder, and he dared to look up and hope- but no, it was Ignis staring down at him, worried.

“M’fine,” Prompto muttered before Ignis could speak. He pushed up to his feet, deftly avoiding Ignis’ support. “Just tired. Gods, where’s a haven when you reeeally need one?”

“Save your breath for walking,” Gladio commanded.

“Eh, I’m with Prompto,” Noctis sighed, falling back to walk in step with him. He linked their arms together, briefly drooping his head onto Prompto’s shoulder as they walked. “Seems like they were everywhere until we desperately need one.”

“Right?” Prompto slid his arm around Noctis’ waist, timing their steps together. “Although, let’s be real, I want an actual bath. Let’s dream big. A camper, please, with hot water and air conditioning and a fluffy bed with extra blankets.”

Noctis groaned, nodding in agreement. “Hot water, ugh, yes, I really want- Huh?”

Ignis had put out a hand, and they fell silent as they stopped, listening.

“One moment,” Ignis said before scaling a nearby rock formation and glancing around. He pointed ahead, face breaking into a smile. “Ah, as I thought. The Chocobo Ranch is not far from here.”

Noctis and Prompto immediately cheered, racing forward together in the indicated direction. “I got dibs!” Noctis yelled as he broke into a full sprint. “First shower!”

“Ass, wait up!” Prompto tried to grab the back of his shirt, but Noctis had already thrown his sword, warping ahead several dozen feet. “Cheater!”

Noctis just laughed, flipping him off before warping again.

As promised, it didn’t take long for the Ranch to come into sight, and they collectively breathed sighs of relief as they trudged into the safe area. Wiz took one look at them and immediately ushered them toward the caravan with a lot of worried questions and the promise of a hot meal.

Prompto volunteered to be the last for the bathroom queue, opting to help with the meal prep instead (with much grumbling from Wiz) and eating first. By the time his turn came around, his belly was full and the bathroom, while now a bit dirty, was all his for the rest of the evening. After a thorough wash out of the tub, he drew a bath as hot as he could tolerate.

He stared at himself in the mirror as the tub filled, slowly discarding his clothes. He looked as tired as he felt; dirty, haggard, bags under his eyes, and ugh, hopefully that frown wasn’t permanent. He slid a hand up his stomach, fingertips tracing the faint marks. Just days ago Ignis had been kissing them. Would he again? Did Ignis actually want him? Or did he-?

That was far too frightening to think about. Not now, not in this condition. Prompto shut down that line of thought and stepped into the tub, hissing as his feet immediately turned red from the heat. A few seconds later he had eased into the hot water and groaned in bliss.

Prompto sank into the water as far as he could, dipping his chin into the heat, and let his eyes close. Sore muscles began to relax, tension easing throughout his body, and his willed his mind to be quiet. The bath was a No Thinking Zone, just quiet.. peaceful.. cocooned by the wet warmth. Protected and safe in this small room, no expectations, no conversations to keep track of.

A soft knock at the door made him scowl. “What?”

“Prompto?” Ignis. Of course it was Ignis.

Prompto had to bite back sarcasm. _Yes, it’s me, who else did you think was in here?_ “Hm?”

“May I come in for a moment?”

 _Figures Ignis didn’t empty his bladder earlier. Just my luck._ “Yeah, sure.” Prompto reached up, dragging the shower curtain halfway around the tub for a bit of privacy. He dipped back down, crossing his arms over his chest to maximise what skin he could get underwater.

Ignis crept in, making no noise after closing the door behind him. Prompto glanced up, surprised to see Ignis’ shadow resting on the toilet, head bowed. Obviously not sneaking in for a quick piss.

The silence stretched uncomfortably, to the point Prompto was flipping through small talk to initiate when Ignis sighed. Prompto held his breath, listening.

“Forgive me for intruding upon your bath, but this couldn’t wait.”

Panic seized Prompto, heart pounding, every muscle in his body tensed to flee. This was it, Ignis had put all the puzzle pieces together and he was going to call him out, kick him out.

“I need to apologise to you.”

 _Oh god it’s happening it’s really happening he knows he_ knows _he’s going to ask you leave in that sweet pitying voice and you’ll agree because you’re a fucking doormat, you’d do anything for him even as he stabs you in the back-_

“Prompto?”

Prompto took a deep breath. “Yeah? I mean. Yeah, okay. It’s okay, Iggy.”

A beat, then, “Prompto, you need to ask me what I’m apologising to you for.”

Prompto drew his knees up to his chest, breathing through his mouth so as to not betray his panic. “No, Iggy, I get it. It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t okay in the least.”

“I- I know.” Prompto’s voice broke, and he swallowed spit before he could choke on it. “M’sorry.”

“...What?” Some shuffling, and the curtain drew back to reveal Ignis kneeling beside the tub. “Why are you- Prompto, darling, what’s wrong?”

Ignis was still playing dumb, and that hurt worse than him knowing. Prompto curled in on himself, shaking his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“You’ve nothing to apologise for,” Ignis continued gently. “I appreciate if you feel you must, but I am quite lost as to why. Can you tell me?”

Prompto glanced up, licking his lips, but he knew if he spilled all the ugly thoughts in his head he definitely would start crying, and that would make everything worse. He shook his head again.

“Alright. May I touch you?”

Wordlessly Prompto reached for him and Ignis surged forward, arms wrapping around him protectively, cradling Prompto’s head against his shoulder. He was shaking with repressed emotion, brought to the surface by Ignis rubbing soothing circles on his bare back.

“One thing at a time, darling,” Ignis said quietly, in that sweet, indulgent voice Prompto loved so much. “I believe much of your anxiety may be eased by what I need to tell you, so please, ask me why I must apologise to you? Can you do that for me? It’s important.”

Prompto took a deep, shuddering breath. “Why apologise?”

“Because I spoke out of fear, and it hurt you.” Ignis sighed, low and soft. “I implied that I believed you never thought anything through, or rarely thought about anything at all, and I know that’s not the truth.”

Prompto pulled back, surprised. “It’s not?”

“No! Of course not,” Ignis replied, obviously frustrated. “I know you’re a deep thinker. Left to your own devices, you spend a great deal of time in introspective thought; possibly to your detriment, as evidenced by your chronic anxiety.”

This sounded too good to be true, but Prompto was so desperate for comfort, he was willing to hear him out. “Then why would you…?”

Ignis paused, gaze dropping in shame before he straightened and stared back at Prompto again. “I knew that man was both powerful and dangerous, but not in what way or how. The fact that he had an unnatural interest in you, kept _pawing_ at you, I…” He trailed off, eyes blazing fire, and Prompto felt a small thrill curl in his stomach. “He saw something in you, your natural innocence, this charming naivety that’s all too easy to manipulate, and he twisted it. He baited you, drew you in, and- and I don’t know what else, but I nearly lost my mind when I saw you were speaking privately with him.” He smoothed a damp hand down Prompto’s cheek, brushing hair out of his face. “Whatever he said must’ve affected you deeply. I am sorry I wasn’t there to shield you from his lunacy.”

“That’s- That’s- Gimme a second,” Prompto gasped, wiping at his face. “That’s a lot.”

“Oh, of course, my dear. Take all the time you need.” Ignis leaned in, resting his cheek against Prompto’s shoulder, slowly stroking one of his arms with a warm hand.

Maybe… Maybe Ignis _didn’t_ know? Did Ignis have any reason to purposefully lie to him? He honestly couldn’t remember considering that before yesterday. Ignis was reserved but always forthright; when he spoke, every word was carefully measured and Prompto had always trusted them. He trusted Ignis with his life, and recently, with much more than that.

So if he had told Prompto the truth, then it had been a mistake on Ignis’ part. A slip of the tongue when frightened. Unfortunately just the right kind of slip that Prompto’s anxiety had taken and run with, and Ignis knew that, hence the apology.

In the end, though… Ardyn had been right. It wasn’t lunacy, it was truth, and there’d been more he’d so cruelly teased. Something about him being dangerous. Prompto’s worst fears shaped in all the words left unspoken.

“He wasn’t crazy,” Prompto mumbled, shifting as Ignis sat up to look at him. “Well, I mean- Y’know. Not that kind of crazy. He knew me. I don’t know from where, but-,”

“No, Prompto,” Ignis sighed, shaking his head. “He’s a charlatan. He used your insecurities against you. Set aside anything he said and burn it from your memory. It isn’t worth your time or consideration.”

Prompto paused, staring at Ignis. He trusted Ignis, with everything. A huge risk, but worth it. Always worth it. “He told me the truth.”

“No.” Ignis’ voice was strained. “He told you what you were afraid to hear, that’s all.”

Prompto clamped his jaw shut briefly to keep his teeth from chattering. “...That doesn’t make it any less true.”

Predictably, Ignis tilted his head, obviously considering his next words. “Could you tell me what he said?”

Prompto ducked his head, hugging his knees to his chest. He owed Ignis the truth. What if he _was_ dangerous? Ignis should know, so he could try to prepare for… whatever disaster he would bring on them.

“Dearest, you don’t have to tell me,” Ignis whispered. “But I urge you, since it’s affected you so deeply, to please speak to _someone_ about it.”

“It needs to be you,” Prompto replied through gritted teeth. “Just in case.”

“Just in case what, darling?”

“I’m…” Prompto watched the edges of the water ripple against the tub; he was shaking again. His voice dropped to a whisper. _Here we go. Prom, you’re such an idiot._ “I’m not Lucian.”

Silence. Ignis’ hand was still stroking his arm, a gentle touch, but otherwise nothing. Prompto dared to look up and found Ignis staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Is that was you believe?” Ignis muttered. “ _That’s_ what has you so upset?”

Prompto sniffled. “Yeah.”

Ignis gave a long sigh, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Prompto, please consider; would I, the hand of the Prince, the Prince’s lifelong personal steward, would I ever let a dangerous person get close to Noct?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “But- You knew? You- You _dissected_ me, didn’t you?”

Ignis blinked, frowning. “I shouldn’t have used such harsh language for the idea, but, essentially, yes. But your background gave me little to extrapolate from, and so I had to judge you on an individual basis. I watched you carefully around Noct, and watched Noct when you weren’t present. You brought so much life to our little group, Prompto. Happiness, loyalty, a new perspective. Things only you could ever gift us with.”

“S- So.” Prompto straightened a bit, pressing into Ignis’ touch. “You _did_ know about me?”

“I guessed.” Ignis shrugged. “What mattered was the fact that you were a huge boon to Noct, and Gladio and I.”

“But-,”

“No.” Ignis smiled sweetly, pulling more strands of wet hair from Prompto’s eyes. “Noctis chose you, and thus you are Lucian. Whether by birth or by kingly declaration is a moot point.”

That made far too much sense; the anxiety loop was breaking down rapidly. Prompto swallowed, hard. “Uhm. But-,”

“No, my dear. No buts.” A hint of a smile tugged at Ignis’ mouth. “Except yours, sitting still while I shampoo your hair. It’s quite filthy and to be frank, it’s been driving me crazy for hours.”

A nervous giggle escaped Prompto as he obediently bowed his head, still hugging his knees to his chest. Giddy relief flooded him, making him shake again. Ignis knew, at least knew some of it, and he was still touching him, smiling, teasing. Not throwing his clothes in his face and marching him out the door, asking him to leave.

“Hey.” Panic seized him again, and he grabbed Ignis’ arm, staring up with wild eyes. “Don’t tell them! Please, please, don’t tell Noct, pl-,”

“Of course I won’t spread your business around, darling,” Ignis interrupted smoothly. “I will respect your privacy. I won’t repeat it outside this room.”

“Okay,” Prompto wheezed, catching his breath as the anxiety let go once more. “Thanks. I know- _pfft!_ ” Water cascaded down his face, and he sputtered. “Iggy!”

“Sorry, my love, but your bangs are rather thick. They need a good rinsing.”

“Yeah but _pffffft, ack!_ ”

Prompto spent the next several moments trying to dodge Ignis’ skillful hands, annoyed at how easily Ignis could catch him and drag him back into reach. By the time Ignis declared him thoroughly rinsed and clean, Prompto was starting to shiver from the cooled water.

“Up you get,” Ignis said quietly, hooking his arms under Prompto’s and helping gently lift him to his feet. Prompto gripped his waist to keep from slipping, finally noticing the soaked shirt clinging to Ignis’ chest.

“Oh.. Your shirt.” Prompto tugged at one rolled sleeve. “M’sorry.”

Ignis helped him step out of the tub, then glanced at himself. “...Ah. And this was my only clean one this evening. _C’est la vie_.”

“If you say so.” Prompto hugged a towel around him, watching with great interest as Ignis peeled the wet cloth from his skin. “I won’t mind. You shirtless, I mean.”

“I figured not. Darling, focus, please. Finish drying.”

“Oh, right.” Prompto stared down at himself, patting his body with the towel, eyes drooping. He could feel himself sway on the spot. “Wow, I’m exhausted.”

“Of course you are,” Ignis murmured.

“I know we all are,” Prompto added hastily, swiping the towel across his back before handing it over. He grabbed his boxers from the sink counter and quickly stepped into them. “Haha, I guess I didn’t realise how much.”

“Mmm. I saw Noct and Gladio off to bed before I came to talk with you, and do you know, Gladio fell asleep the second he laid down? Didn’t even wait for Noct to finish undressing for bed.”

“Wow, really? Big guy must be tired.”

Ignis hummed, hanging his shirt and towel to dry before turning to Prompto with a serious expression. “I _am_ sorry, Prompto. For losing my temper, for being overtly protective, for lashing out at you. I was jealous, enraged, and frightened and couldn’t keep a lid on it all when I saw that man had cornered you.”

A pang of guilt soured Prompto’s stomach. “But he didn’t. I had to piss and I saw him awake and I chose to talk to him.”

Ignis’ eyes flashed, but he simply nodded. “Regardless, the man was preying upon you, and I became irrational. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I will promise I’ll do my utmost to prevent a recurrence.”

Prompto nodded wearily. “That’s okay, Iggy. I know it was a mistake.”

“A mistake that _hurt_ you.”

There was steel in Ignis’ tone, a biting edge that made Prompto straighten and take notice. Uh oh. Warning bells. “Hey, Iggy, I know you won’t ever purposefully hurt me.”

Ah, yes, that was it; Ignis adjusted his glasses, shifting in place, drawing in a shaky breath. Damn, Prompto had been so wrapped up in how this made him feel, he hadn’t considered how badly Ignis had been beating himself up.

“You know what? We aren’t done talking about this, sugar.” Prompto stepped up to him, wrapping him in a warm hug, smashing his face against his shoulder. Mm, his boyfriend always smelled so nice. “But it can wait, okay? We’re so tired, we’re gonna start talking in circles.”

“And that would resolve nothing,” Ignis agreed. “My clever, sweet man.”

“Bed,” Prompto whimpered. He still didn’t quite know how he felt when Ignis dropped those compliments. “C’mon, sugar, I just wanna be unconscious with you for minimum eight hours.”

“Sounds delightfully romantic,” Ignis chuckled, allowing Prompto to lead him out of the bathroom and down the short hallway. Noctis was tucked against Gladio’s side, both men easily taking up half the bed. Prompto crawled onto the mattress first, flopping next to Noctis and making grabby motions at Ignis. He sighed happily as Ignis melted into his arms, hugging his waist tightly. Mm, yes, shirtless Iggy for sleeptime was fantastic. He wanted this every night.

Prompto wriggled close, touching the tip of his nose to Ignis’. “Hey, sexy?” he whispered.

“Hey, handsome,” Ignis replied drowsily. His eyelashes fluttered, but his eyes never fully opened.

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, sugar.”

Ignis smiled, burrowing his face against Prompto’s neck. “Mm. I love you, my silly man.”

“Love you too.”

Noctis chose that moment to roll over, hugging Prompto’s back, his breath tickling his shoulder. Prompto waited, counting to ten before he heard Gladio shift as well, closing the sudden space between them by throwing his arm over the whole group, a big hand landing on Prompto’s hip.

Maybe he wasn’t Lucian, but this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended thanks to TheRegalHarvester, who seriously helped flesh out this chapter in all the inbetween bits!
> 
> Also, the last "Is it fair...?" conversation bit with Ardyn is apparently only available in the Royal Edition, so if you don't recognise the quote, I swear I didn't make it up. What I found so fascinating about that scene was the fact that Ignis, not Gladio, kept himself as a physical shield to the rest of the group while flying with Ardyn- and from what I could discern from the perspective, he was also keeping Prompto out of Ardyn's line of sight. Squee.


End file.
